Awakening with Sorrow
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Disney's GargoylesInuyasha Xover. Before Naraku was completely destroyed, the hanyou cast a curse on Kagome, turning her into a "Demon" of the Night and banishing her to an Eternal sleep. 500 years later... Full summary inside. Ch8 revised a bit.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Disney's Gargoyles. They rightfully belong to Disney and Rumiko.

Authoress Note: Hey people, just wanted to post this one new story up to see how people like it. I've always been a fan of Disney's Gargoyles and Inuyasha, so I decided to make a crossover for it. Well enough of my chatter and on with the story.

Dedicated to: Jackalin Marie Hopkinson and her friends, along with Tandokude for giving me the push I needed to write this. It was their desire to read this crossover that got me remembering this idea and my love for the Disney cartoon I hadn't seen in so long.

I hope you guys enjoy this.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Disney's Gargoyles/Inuyasha

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Kagome/Brooklyn or Kagome/Goliath. Elisa/Kouga or Elisa/Sesshoumaru

Summary: Before Naraku was completely destroyed, the hanyou cast a curse on Kagome, turning her into a "Demon" of the Night (No not a Vampire) and banishing her to an Eternal sleep (Won't tell what type of Eternal Sleep). Five hundred years later, Souta meet's up with someone who'd pen-named himself "The Green-Glyder," not knowing it's actually Lexington from Goliath's clan. After getting to know each other, and Souta telling Lex about his sister, Lex and Souta set up a meeting with Xanitos. Will Souta Finanlly free his sister from her five hundred year slumber? And maybe her transformation? If not, will she ever find love as she is?

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Everything around Kagome was an image of death… complete chaos. The corpses of humans and demons both littered the now blood-soaked earth. Everyone from Inuyasha's group, which included Kouga with most his tribe and Sesshoumaru with three-thirds of his army, survived. All but one…

Inuyasha himself.

One of Naraku's tentacles had pierced through the hanyou's stomach while Inuyasha was trying to protect Kikyo, in mistake of the dead priestess being Kagome. Even though Kagome was over her love for Inuyasha, she attacked Naraku in a blind rage- shooting her last arrow dead center in Naraku's chest; same place where she saw the Sacred Jewel hidden.

As Naraku's body was disintegrating into purified ash, the vile hanyou spoke as Kagome doubled over as if pain, "Miko… for putting me to my death, I curse you with the form of a demon that lives the darkest nights and banish you to an eternal stone sleep that-" The hanyou never finished due to Sesshoumaru swiping the hanyou's head with his poisonous claws.

The pain that Kagome felt from Naraku casting his curse was most unbearable. It felt as though every bone and muscle in her body were being stretched and pulled.

When the pain stopped, all that was one her mind was her wanting to be at Inuyasha's side in his last moments. She didn't bother looking at her appearance.

As she was about to make her way to the hanyou's side, she faintly realized that she couldn't seem to stand up right but soon dismissed it because of the pain she had felt earlier from Naraku's curse.

Seeing that the miko, whose appearance had now changed dramatically, was having trouble getting to her feet so she could go see Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru calmly went to Kagome's side and gathered her in his arms and carried her to his half-brother's side.

Once Kagome was set on the ground next to Inuyasha, one of Kouga's wolves came up to her to give her the Sacred Jewel, still intact even after her arrow pierced Naraku. The young miko then gathered her hanyou friend in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his own shoulders.

After Inuyasha was able to sit up halfway, he started to cough up blood. Specks of it landed on Kagome's already tattered and torn fighting Kimono. Opening his golden amber eyes, Inuyasha gazed at the slightly different face of the young woman he had come to love. Her deep blue-grey eyes reflected the deep worry, concern and love she felt for him.

The silver-haired hanyou feel his life slipping. The poison from Naraku's tentacle was starting to take its toll on his body as he spoke, "Kagome… I don't have much time left… but I want you to know… that I'll always love you. Even though I know that you've already given up on me. I want you to understand why… I tried to proctect Kikyo. And last… I want you to promise me… that you'll move on…"

The dead miko's body had already been reverted back to her remains and graveyard soil. And the other half of Kagome's soul had already, if slowly, rejoined with Kagome without her knowing.

Kagome understood the reason why Inuyasha protected Kikyo.

No matter how much Inuyasha said that he loved her, Kikyo would always be the first woman he ever loved, despite that she never fully accepted him as a hanyou. And even though she gave up her love for him, Kagome still cared about the short-tempered hanyou who was now slowly dying in her arms.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I love you, too. I understand why you protected Kikyo. And… I promise… that I'll move on." Kagome answered to Inuyasha's last words. Her voice cracking from the sorrow she felt and the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha gave her a genuine smile that showed how happy he was at knowing that her first and best friend, as well as his most true love would keep her promise to him. Even though he knew that it would be a difficult path. With one last breath, Inuyasha lit go of his life and went limp in Kagome's arms.

At smelling the scent of a fresh death, the wolves of Kouga's pack howled mourning and the surviving soldiers of Sesshoumaru's army bowed their heads in respect as they heard Kagome's heart wrenching sobs. Sesshoumaru bowed his own head in respect while Kagome's friends; Sango and Miroku shed silent tears with a crying Shippó hold Kirara.

The sun then started to rise, engulfing everything in its path with its morning glow. As the sun's rays started getting closer, Kagome laid Inuyasha's head and upper body on the ground. Just as Kagome had covered her face, sobbing once more, the sun's rays swept across her body, turning her into stone. Her sobs were stopped.

Everyone was shocked their friend and comrade had turned into stone. This made even Shippó stop crying and step forward… not wanting to believe it's real. When he found that it was real… the young kit started crying again, thinking that he had lost his adoptive mother.

As Kouga started asking confusedly what had happened to Kagome, Sesshoumaru spoke, "An eternal sleep… I see…"

Everyone looked to him as Shippó asked through his sobs, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru! What happened to my woman!?" Kouga demanded in an outburst.

After giving the wolf demon a glare, Sesshoumaru answered to Shippó and everyone who was wonder the same thing, "Naraku had cast a spell that transformed the miko into a demon that is able to turn into stone during the day- a stone sleep. To make his sleep permanent, Naraku cast another curse to make this possible. By doing this, he made certain that she would never wake." The demon lord paused to let everything sink in before continuing, "But there was a delay in the second curse because I had finished Naraku off before he could complete the curse. It didn't take effect until the sun rose, thus triggering that curse."

No matter how much he'd hate to admit it, Sesshoumaru thought that Naraku had really outdone his self. Everyone else thought the same thing.

There was much bickering among them on how they could break the curses but after finding no solutions, it was agreed that while protecting their friend during her slumber, they would do everything they could to search for the right counter curse.

Soon after they made this agreement, Inuyasha's corpse was cremated with everyone involved in the final battle paying their respects.

Sesshoumaru, knowing that the miko would ask him of it, offered Shippó to live with him and Rin at his home. He knew that Kagome wouldn't want Kouga to take care of her kit because he didn't have the patience to take care of him and because Kagome really didn't trust the wolf enough to let him take responsibility of her kit's well being, even if she saw Kouga as a good friend.

A year later, Sango and Miroku got married. The two made plans to hold the wedding ceremony where Kagome was frozen in stone so that their miko friend could still witness their union. The celebration was held in the spring when the Sakura blossoms were in full bloom. Sometime after the wedding, the villagers moved Kagome's stone form to the village shrine, where they made a stone alter for her.

Every year on the exact same day of Naraku's defeat, everyone who was involved in the final battle came together in celebration of their victory and in respect of the loss of their greatest friend and ally.

* * *

Finally finished. Kinda short, yeah but this is how much I wrote on paper. Hope you guys enjoyed this. 

Reviews are appreciated. Suggestions and ideas are more than welcome. And I don't accept flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: Hey everyone. I'm so glad that a handful of readers had reviewed my newest story. I'd like to thank Kira, dragonsavior, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Fireflymaiden, SilentCritic, Beautiful Phantom, Tandokude, iheartanime43, The Spiked Dragon, BananaFlavoredEskimo, Ajangel0, Reggie, vampirekagomejc, and FireFox ShadowWolf.

For votes on pairings, just tell me whom you want in your review and I'll count your vote.

Now the pairings are:

Kagome/Brooklyn: 2 (people already started voting when this just go posted)

Kagome/Goliath: 1

And for secondary pairings:

Angela/Broadway: Permanent

Elisa/Sesshoumaru:

Elisa/Kouga:

Anyways, please vote and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

In present day, eight years after his sister never returned home, Souta was spending his free day surfing the net for any leads on how to help Kagome wake from her stone slumber.

Yes, a few months after Kagome went missing, Souta found an old scroll that was written by his sister's monk friend, Miroku, describing what had happened during and after the time of Naraku's demise and soon found out what truly happened to his sisters. After reading the scroll, he went in search of his sister's stone form and had found it set in front of the shrine's main building structure.

About three years after Souta had found out what had happened, Sesshoumaru and Shippó came to visit and tell Kun-loon, Higurashi-jíji (Grandpa Higurashi), and Souta what had happened and why Kagome never returned through the well. Once Souta and his family were told this, as well as still not having found a counter curse for Kagome, Souta offered- no he pleaded for the two demons to let him help in their search for a counter curse that will awaken Kagome from her now five hundred year slumber.

The two demons allowed him to do so, but only as best as he could during his free times.

Now… after four years of research and searching almost the entire Asian region, Souta still couldn't find anything. Not even Kagome's demon friends, who Souta met soon after Sesshoumaru and Shippó, had not found anything.

At one time, Souta did find a lead in Scotland involving a place called "Castle Wyvern". But when Sesshoumaru and Shippó went to Scotland to check the castle out… the two of them came back with nothing and word that the castle wasn't even there anymore. Like someone took a chunk of the cliff it was on and took the castle along with it.

Souta was almost beyond ticked when he heard this.

Who could've taken a HUGE old Scottish castle like that?

Just as Souta was about to look up Scottish legends and magic for anything that was connected to Castle Wyvern and to a counter curse for Kagome, the younger Higurashi sibling got an instant message; a friend of his who lived in Manhattan, New York- their pen name being "GreenGlyder".

Not too recently, Souta had sent an email to all his online friends who came from Scotland, asking about what happened to Castle Wyven. He hadn't received word from any of them until GreenGlyder IM-ed him, asking if he was still wondering what had happened to the castle.

Souta typed him a quick reply, asking, "Do you know what happened to it?"

GreenGlyder replied, "Yeah. A billionaire by the name of David Xanatos bought it about a year or so ago and had it moved to the top of his Skyscraper her in Manhattan."

After a disbelieving pause, Souta turned his webcam on to show his online friend what he's doing, before replying, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, sorry man. What? Were you going to take a trip to Scotland to see it and write a paper about its history?"

Souta sighed after reading the message and made eye contact with his webcam, knowing that GreenGlyder was watching him. Glancing at his keyboard, Souta typed, "No, I just…" he then paused, seemingly hesitant to tell his online friend about his sister and the "counter curse search".

When GreenGlyder typed "You just, what?", Souta went ahead and answered, "… I'm looking for the Grinorum Arcanorum; an old spell book that used to belong to the last wizard of the castle, Magus."

(I'd like to thank Alex Lyons3 for telling me the correct spellings for the name of the spell book and the name of the wizard. Thank you so much.)

----------------------------------

On the other side of the world, in Manhattan, New York within Castle Wyvern, Lexington was on his laptop completely speechless that his online friend from Tokyo, Japan was looking for the Grimorum.

Everyone who was in the same room with him stopped what they were doing when they notice how quiet he was.

Brooklyn stood from his seat where he was reading a book Fox had recommended for him to read and made his way to where his rookery brother sat with his laptop, asking, "Lex… hey, you okay?"

Lexington didn't seem to hear him as he replied to his online Tokyo friend, SunsetMonk, a.k.a. Souta as to why he was looking for the spell book.

"Lexington, what's wrong?" Angela then asked as Lexington waited for SunsetMonk to reply.

The smaller gargoyle of the clan waved his claw in a 'wait' gesture as he received a reply that said, "You probably won't believe me but… what happened to the gargoyles in the castle's legend… is the same thing that happened to my sister."

Brooklyn read this while looking over Lexington's shoulder and couldn't help but ask, "Is this some type of a bad joke, Lex?" This made Lexington jump a little from surprise.

As soon as Lexington caught his breath, he took a glance at what the webcam was picking up from Souta's end and saw that his Japanese human friend had a straight face. A sure sign that he was serious. He then answered to Brooklyn, "No, he's not joking… but wait…"

He then started typing to Souta, "But wait, Sunset, I thought you said that your sister went missing about eight years ago… unless you finally found her…"

By this time, Angela and Broadway joined Brooklyn to stand behind Lexington. Broadway then read what was written so far on the IM and asked after he saw the picture of the webcam, "You have a human friend on the internet?"

"Yeah. He said he's from Tokyo, Japan…" Lexington answered, keeping an eye on the webcam and watching Souta scratch his head, as if trying to think of an excuse but saw him just sigh before he typed, "Her being missing is just something for the police, her friends, and her old admirer from her school days. My family and I have known where she was since a few months after she never physically returned home."

Lexington gave a pause which Souta answered, "You know the Legend of the Shikon no Tama I told you about that was tied to my Family's Shine's history?"

"Yeah?"

"Believe it or not… that entire legend is my sister's life story from after her fifteenth birthday."

The small green gargoyle's eyes widened a bit before he quickly typed, "Do you mean that…?"

"Yeah. The priestess of the legend IS my sister. She was transformed into a gargoyle and was force into an eternal stone sleep… much like the gargoyles of Castle Wyvern's legend. I have this strong gut feeling that tells me that there may be a connection between my sister and the gargoyles of Castle Wyvern."

Lexington scratched the back of his head nervously as Fox came up next to him and read the most recent messages and said, "David is in Japan on business right now. I could give him a call about this…"

"Thanks Fox." Lex said in gratitude as the red-haired woman told him what to ask his friend for information, such as the location of his sister and such.

----------------------------------

From Souta's end, the young teenager received the reply, "Hey Sunset, don't worry I believe. I really do. I happen to have a friend who knows David Xanatos and said that he's in Osaka on business. She offered to give him a call to ask him to stop by your place to talk to you about your sister. But she needs to know where you live in Tokyo and such."

Without hesitation, Souta gave him the information that was needed and was told from GreenGlyder that he would contact him again in a few moments.

----------------------------------

Back with Lexington, Fox gave her husband a call asking him if he could stop by the Higurashi Shinto Shrine in the Ginza district of Tokyo for a stone gargoyle that may have a connection to the Meigus's spell on Goliath's clan a thousand years ago.

After awhile, Fox hung up with a satisfied smile and said to Lexington, "He said that he'd stop by as soon as he was done with his business partner in Osaka."

Lexington grinned before typing the good news to Souta. He couldn't help but laugh at how excited Souta looked and the way he was dancing. He heard Angela and his brothers laugh too as Lexington received a reply from Souta saying, "Thank you so much, Glyder. You don't know how much this means to me and my family." There was a small pause before he added, "Damn, man… I love you so much right now I could kiss you! XD"

Lexington, and his brothers, just laughed more as Angela just shook her head before she went back to her seat.

Once Lexington was done laughing, he decided to log off so that his friend could tell his family the good news.

After Souta gave his okay, he asked, wanting to make sure of something, "Do you really believe me? About my sister and everything?"

Lexington reassured him that he did before saying his goodbyes and logged off.

When he had finished closing his laptop, he heard Brooklyn asked, "You really believe him, Lex? I mean… what if it's another trap to get the spell book?" The crimson gargoyle wanted to be cautious, not because he was second in command of the clan but because he wanted to look out for his rookery brother.

"Yeah, I do believe him. I've known him online for a little more than a year or two and he's done nothing but tell me the truth. And besides… I've read about the legend that's connected to his family's shrine and history. And a lot of things that were written do seem to have some sort of connection with us, despite the five-hundred year difference in timelines and locations." Lexington answered, looking at Brooklyn in the eye.

"Either way, Lexington, Xanatos will talk to your friend and we'll see if what's been said is true." Goliath spoke, looking up from the book he was reading.

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

* * *

Another chapter done, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. 

Please, vote with your review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flames are not.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: OMG! I can't believe how many people were excited to read a Gargoyles/Inuyasha Crossover and expressed that excitement through their reviews. Especially long time Gargoyles series fans. I imagine you guys were just jumping up and down in excitement like Chihuahuas that just drank a good amount of tequila. XD LOL (Like in the Second Big Momma's House movie)

Anyways, I'd like to thank Geminia, Beautiful Phantom, iheartanime43, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Taeniaea, Blackstrawberry, Elise, Tandokude, Reggie, Alex Lyons3, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Itoma the god of water, dragonsavior, Nobody's Perfect-Not Even You, ditchertypepepersonBUM, Kagome Yuki Niwa, Critical Hipocracy, SmexiKitsune4884, Rebel Reader Bitch, Shinei Tondo, Menchi-kun, 43InuAsha, and Demonic kunoichiKagi.

Thank you all so much.

I'd also like to thank Nobody's Perfect-Not Even You for the suggestion she gave me for this chapter. It gave me a really good idea of how to write this next chapter.

Let me let you know that I only have a VHS tape of the first few episodes of The Awakening and my memory is a bit rusty on most of the series since it's been a while since I've seen the entire series and I still managed to miss an episode or two.

As for Pairing Vote results for the moment…

For Kagome pairing

Kagome/Brooklyn: 6

Kagome/Goliath: 7

For secondary pairings

Angela/Broadway: Permanent

Elisa/Kouga: 3

Elisa/Sesshoumaru: 2

Elisa/Goliath: 2 (I kept hearing a lot of complaining about the canon Fave of the Gargoyles series not being in the poll)

Keep the votes coming in, and please enjoy the next chapter of "Awakening with Sorrow"

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The next day, after Fox had called him about a stone gargoyle set on the grounds of a Shinto Shrine in Tokyo. Deep down, Xanatos was interested to hear that this gargoyle had some type of connection to Goliath's clan when they were put into a stone sleep by force. He wondered about the many possibilities of this Japanese gargoyle being the real deal like the Manhattan clan.

'Only one way to find out.' Xanatos thought, as the driver came in front of the address where the shrine was. After paying the driver (yes, he took a taxi) and stepping out of the vehicle, the multi-billionaire pause at the sight of the stairs leading to the shrine. Sure, he'd seen and climbed all the staircases of Castle Wyvern but to see this amount of steps at once, he had to admit that it was a bit too much.

But knowing that there was no getting around it, Xanatos started climbing the stairs. Once he had made it to the top, Xanatos felt that the climb was worth the sight he was met with.

During his previous trips to Japan, he had seen almost all of the Buddha and Shinto Shrines in Japan but this one shrine had a tranquility and beauty that the others didn't have. Everything was well kept and the large tree that stood tall off to the side. As he walked closer to it, he noticed that there was a bare spot like it had been worn with time.

Despite the tranquility of the shrine, Xanatos felt that he should be cautious of Lexington's friend. If he was after the book or Goliath's clan, there was no telling what for. For the clan's safety, he was going to be cautious.

As he was about to look at the rest of the shrine, maybe in hopes of finding the stone gargoyle, Xanatos heard a set of footsteps coming towards him. He looked toward the direction of the shrine steps where he heard them coming from and saw someone he had never expected to see.

It was Sesshoumaru Taisho, president and chairman of Taisho Corporation of Medical Technology Development.

The long dark haired man was dressed in an Italian tailored suit with no necktie and a dress shirt that had only the first few buttons undone. His face was emotionless with a pair of violet eyes and, strangely, a crescent moon tattooed on his forehead. And the man stood about five-foot-nine to six-foot-one, he didn't know but he knew that the man was tall.

Xanatos had heard from many that Taisho was the richest man in all of Asia and was a bachelor himself. Not to mention he came from a huge and successful family that had been around for more than nine hundred years or so. It was also said that he had an heir to his company but nobody knew who the person was or what he looked like.

When the taller man was at the tree with him, Xanatos heard him speak, "Are you the one they call David Xanatos?" Just like his face, Sesshoumaru's voice was emotionless too.

"Yes, I am. I was told by my wife that there was a gargoyle statue here."

After Sesshoumaru looked at him with sharp and cold eyes, he spoke "Follow me… my younger brother is the one who you should speak with."

"Then why are you here?" Xanatos asked.

Sesshoumaru halted in his steps to look at Xanatos over his shoulder before answering; "The Higurashi clan and mine have been extended families for a little more than five hundred years; since the Sengoku era. And I'm the leading head of all clans that have been connected to my family name."

Now this impressed Xanatos a lot, considering that he never thought that a simple shrine family would be connected to one of the richest and most successful men in the world in such a way, and for so long too.

The both of them were silent until they came to a two-story family house that resided behind the shrine. After a few knocks on the Shoji door from Sesshoumaru, the door opened to reveal a woman who looked to be in her forties or early fifties with wavy brown hair that was held back in a low bun.

The woman smiled when her eyes landed one Sesshoumaru and greeted the tall man with a familiar embrace, which Sesshoumaru returned, "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, Irasshaimase (1)."

"Dōmo arigatō (2)."

Of course it was in Japanese so Xanatos couldn't understand it. Too bad that he didn't bring Owen along with him but Xanatos insisted that he stay with Fox to take care of his son, Alex. Considering that the blond man was also the infamous Puck from "A Midsummer Night's Dream"… but the real thing.

Xanatos then noticed the woman turned to him and greeted in English that had a Japanese accent, "You must be David Xanatos from New York. It's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed in a formal greeting, "I'm Kun-loon Higurashi. Please come in. My son will be with you and Sesshoumaru shortly."

Xanatos followed Sesshoumaru in and followed his example in taking his shoes off and following him to what looked like the family room. Consisting of a couch and a loveseat, as well as a recliner that were a dark green with matching throw pillows that had pink petals embroidered on them. In the middle of the room was a cherry wood coffee table that had a bowl of what looked like individually wrapped peach flavored gummies (I've tasted those and they were soo good!). Parallel to the recliner was a shelf that had various scrolls and books for decoration, as well as a few pictures that he guessed were of family and friends.

As Sesshoumaru sat on the couch, Xanatos walked over to the shelf to look at the photos closely. One particular photo caught his eye.

The photo was of a young girl who looked to be in her teens with long dark hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a modernized kimono that had slits on each side of her legs and was white with electric blue flower petals on it and a deep blue and burnt gold obi. She was smiling while holding a sword that looked too long for her.

He had to admit that she was a very attractive young girl. Xanatos then felt someone standing behind him before he heard the voice of a boy in his teens, "My older sister, Kagome Higurashi. She was to be the shrine's head priestess once she graduated Junior high."

The brunette man then turned around to see a young man who looked to be in his late teens with dark brown, almost black hair that reached his shoulders and was layered, and deep blue-grey eyes that looked for more mature than any he'd seen from anyone his age. The boy wore a short-sleeved dress shirt over a black muscle shirt and black slacks. Around his neck, her wore what looked like a Tribal Flying Fox choker (3) that was made of English pewter that looked good on him for a piece of lady's jewelry. Under the choker was a chain that held a Lunar Jewels pendant (4), and under that was a Goetia Cross (5).

On his right wrist was what looked like prayer beads wrapped around it (an heirloom of Miroku's) and on his left was what looked like a Moonlight Destiny Cuff Bracelet, or "Spectrostatic Nocturnium" with Latin text and English notations (6).

Xanatos had to admit that the boy's appearance surprised him with the gothic jewelry, most of the said jewelry looked like they were made for women. He saw the boy smirk a little before holding out his hand and greeting, "Name's Souta Higurashi. I'm the one who asked to meet with you, Mr. Xanatos."

Souta just got finished getting out of his monk clothes and was starting to put on his casual clothes when his mother came to his room saying that Sesshoumaru and Xanatos had arrived.

When he came down to the living area he notice a long haired Brunette man who looked to be in his thirties (Note that I don't know Xanatos's age) was looking at one of the photos of Kagome before she never returned home.

Sesshoumaru noticed the younger Higurashi sibling and gave a silent nod in greeting, which Souta had returned before making silent steps to where Xanatos stood.

After Souta had introduced himself, Xanatos took his hand into his for a handshake and spoke, "David Xanatos. My wife called me saying that you have a stone gargoyle on your shrine grounds that I should see."

"Yes, we do have a stone gargoyle on the shrine grounds. It's been around for five hundred years." Souta then turned, asking Xanatos to take a seat.

After saying his thanks and taking a seat one the loveseat as Souta sat next to Sesshoumaru, Xanatos asked, "Your sister's very beautiful."

Souta smiled wistfully saying, "Thank you."

"Not to be rude but what's the true reason why I was asked to come here, gentlemen?" Xanatos asked as Kun-loon came in with some hot tea.

There was a silence until Souta sighed and spoke, "Yes, the true reason IS the stone gargoyle on the shrine grounds… the gargoyle is my sister." When Xanatos lifted a brow, Souta went into explaining his sister's story from the day of her fifteenth birthday to what had happened during the final battle.

As Xanatos listened to the teen tell the story, he was inwardly fascinated that one girl so young had went through so much for a simple but powerful jewel. And he was only more fascinated at hearing that an enemy of hers cast a spell to not only turn her into a gargoyle but the same spell that had turned Goliath's clan into stone forever.

But he wasn't going to show Souta and Sesshoumaru that he believed them, at least not yet. So when Souta finished the tale, Xanatos decided to act like he didn't believe them, saying with a rueful smirk, "That's quite a tale but do you actually expect me to believe such a story? Where's your proof?"

Souta and Seshoumaru glaced at each other before the Taiyoukai spoke, "You want proof?" And with that, Sesshoumaru lit go of his "normal" human guise, allowing his hair to turn back into the long silver it originally was, his eyes turning back into a molten gold, and his other facial mark reappeared. His blunt human fingers also lengthened and sharpened into deadly claws. With the illusion gone, all that sat in front of Xanatos was the true Taiyoukai in all his glory with modern clothing.

At Xanatos's shocked expression, Sesshoumaru smiled in an almost deadly way, saying, "Here's your proof, Mr. Xanatos. I was there during the final battle against Naraku and I was there, along with many others, to witness what had happened to our miko, sister, and friend."

Xanatos was beyond shocked at seeing Asia's richest man change appearance right before his eyes. At first he thought that he was maybe from Avalon, until he remembered that Souta said Sesshoumaru was the demon lord who took part of the Final Battle against Naraku.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Seshoumaru speak, "Take heed, Mr. Xanatos… if you utter a word of this to anyone outside this room… outside this family, I guarantee that not only will I kill you but your family as well." Xatatos could tell that Sesshoumaru wasn't lying about killing him and his family to keep the truth from reaching the outside world.

'I know I would've done the same thing if I was in his shoes.' Xanatos thought with understand, feeling he could trust them.

He then heard Souta speak as the young lad pick up his tea, "If you still don't believe us, Xanatos-san, then why did you buy Castle Wyvern knowing the legend behind the stone gargoyles that resided there? Even if the locals told you that it would be bad luck to try and dig too deeply in the castle's history." The younger Higurashi smirked slightly when he saw the older human stiffen a bit before continuing looking over his teacup, "Surely you had some belief in the Magus's story of the gargoyles being true. It had to be one of the many reasons why you would spend so much money to buy it." Souta then took a sip of his tea with a smirk.

Crap, Xanatos knew that the young man got him there. Everything he said was true with him buying Castle Wyvern with the gargoyles. Because a part of him really did believe that the Magus's story was true and was given fantastic result when he rebuilt the castle on his skyscraper and the gargoyles were awaken soon after the sun had set.

With a light chuckle at Souta's deduction and said, "You got me, Mr. Higurashi. It's true that a part of me really believed that the Magus's story about the gargoyles was true. And… I had received fantastic results after rebuilding it in Manhattan."

"So the gargoyles of Castle Wyvern are awake, alive and well." Sesshoumaru stated before taking a sip of his tea.

After an uneasy silence passed through them, Souta cleared his throat before suggesting, "I'm sure you want to see my sister. I'll show you where she is."

And with that, the three of them stood to walk out to the Shrine grounds.

Once they had made it to the main Shrine structure, Xanatos was fascinated but the sight of the gargoyle that was set on the alter in front of the main shrine. Her wings looked similar to Brooklyn's or Demona's. She was also smaller in size than any female gargoyle he'd met or seen (He'd only seen and met Demona and Angela. Maggie doesn't count since she was spliced).

Small claws cover her face as if she was crying, her tail lying at her side as she sat on her knees. She had no horns or anything with long hair framing her covered face. Her clothes were tattered from the battle she had went through five hundred years ago and wrapped around her neck were two necklaces; one was a pink glass marble held by a slim silver chain while the second necklace was a brown leather cord holding a heart-shaped locket.

Xanatos couldn't help but step closer to lay a hand on one of Kagome's arms saying mostly to him self, "She's beautiful…" and she was. Xanatos could only wonder what her color was, since he knew from experience that every gargoyle was unique in not only appearance but in skin color as well.

Another silence passed as Souta and Sesshoumaru watched Xanatos take a better look at Kagome's stone form with awe. Souta then spoke, "So… you think that you could help? Break this curse on her, I mean?"

"You believe that her curse is somehow connected to the gargoyles of Castle Wyvern?" Xanatos asked, looking to Souta.

"Both curses seem too similar… far too much to be pure coincidence." Sesshoumaru pointed out, putting his human guise on once again when he sensed some humans coming into the shrine.

"True… perhaps there is a chance for me to help. But she'll have to come to New York in order for this to work. Because if the spell does break, she'll be among friends who are also like her." Xanatos spoke, coming to stand in front of Sesshoumaru and Souta.

"So what you're saying is… is that if there's no way to turn her back into a human, she won't have to be alone as a gargoyle." Souta stated, kinda agreeing with the older man. It's true that there's a chance that his sister will never be human again.

"Exactly. I'm sure that they'd be more than happy to accept her as part of their clan. Rest assured that they're all good to honest beings." Xanatos assured him and Sesshoumaru. For all he knew, there was probably no spell or potion out there that could reverse the girl's transformation and there's no need to make her feel like she's an outcast when there are real gargoyles who could help her cope with her transformation and get accustom to it.

Not to mention that Brooklyn seemed out of it what with being turned down by both Maggie and Angela in the past. He knew the crimson gargoyle was lonely and wanted someone to be with. Even Goliath. Sure he had seen that there was something between him and Maza but the fact that the detective was human and Goliath was a gargoyle kind of made things complicated no matter how much they loved each other.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes before asking, "Are there any females in this clan you speak of? Because even if my sister will be able to be with others that are like her, I'm not leaving her with a clan that's made entirely of males."

"Yes, there is one female among them who is their clan leader's daughter and she's in a relationship. And one of them is elderly and will probably see her as a granddaughter. Your sister won't be the only female in the clan."

Both Souta and Sesshoumaru turned their attention from Xanatos to Kagome's stone form before glancing at each other. The two of them were in silent agreement. It was their best shot in waking Kagome and have her be with other Gargoyles. Yes, they'll have to go overseas but it was something they were willing to do for her.

With a sigh, Souta asked, "So when can we do this?"

"My private jet is scheduled to leave tomorrow. But I can delay it so the two of you can make the arrangements necessary. And we can easily transport… Kagome, was it?" At Souta's nod, Xanatos continued, "We can easily transport Kagome to the private airstrip by helicopter."

"The sooner we get this done the better. My family and I have waited eight years to see my sister again and Sesshoumaru- along with many other demons she befriended have waited more than five hundred years. The only thing that's important to us is that we somehow awaken her from her sleep. Her appearance doesn't matter to us." Souta stated before adding, "And one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"My mother and grandfather come with me to see her awakening. They have as much right as I do."

"Not a problem. They're more than welcome to come along."

"I'll make the arrangements in getting my private chopper to transport Kagome to the airstrip." Sesshoumaru said, knowing that Xanatos doesn't have his own chopper in Japan yet. And he also added while turning his attention to Souta, "We'll also have to contact Shippó because he'll want to see his mother again."

"Last I heard from him, he was in Houston, Texas for a Fashion show he was a part of. But I'll call him to tell him the news, even if the chance of Kagome waking up is very slim."

After they agreed to each others' terms, they said their goodbyes and agreed to meet in the morning. As soon as Xanatos was out of sight, a grin appeared on Souta's face before he ran back to the house to tell him mother and grandfather the news and have them get ready before he made a call to Shippó. Sesshoumaru also left to make arrangements with the pilot of his chopper.

Meanwhile, Xanatos made a call to Fox back in Manhattan.

------------------------------------------

Fox picked up her cell, knowing that it was her husband by the ringtone she set for him.

"It's done. You should be expecting a few guests when I come back, as well as a new member of Goliath's clan." She heard him speak.

She smiled, "So you think this is the real thing? What proof did they give you?" Fox knew that her husband was a skeptic at times and she was curious as to what convince him to believe their story.

Fox heard David clear his throat, a habit of his in showing that it was something he didn't want anyone to know about, before saying, "You know soon enough."

"Owen and I will make arrangements and I'll tell Lexington and the other gargoyles about the news. But first… how many exactly are we expecting to come?"

The line was silent before Xanatos answered, "Five normal looking people and one gargoyle." And with a goodbye and 'I love you', he hung up.

Fox stared at her phone curiously at the line "Five normal looking people" and was curious as to what he meant. But she just shrugged before putting up her phone to pick up her son, Alex. Once she had him secured in her arms, she made her way to where the gargoyles were outside all together outside.

When she found them, she noticed Elisa was there and gave them a greeting. After the greeting was returned, Fox said, "I just got off the phone with David and he said that we will not only be expecting Lexington's online friend but some of his family along with the shrine gargoyle."

* * *

There's another chapter, much longer than the first two. I hope it was to your liking. 

And don't go back on your word Itoma-kun. I updated so you're to make an Ukitake/Kagome pairing.

As for all my other readers, including those how only added this fic to their Story Alerts and Favorites, please review and vote for pairings. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. Flamers and their flames aren't.

Next chapter, Souta and his family, along with Sesshoumaru and Shippó come to Manhattan for Kagome's awakening. But what's this? Even after the sun has set, she hasn't wakened? What will become of our favorite miko now?

Find out next happens and more on the next chapter of "Awakening with Sorrow"

------------------------------------------

Japanese Translations

1) Irasshaimase – Welcome

2) Dōmo arigatō – a familiar way for saying "Thank you very much"

Jewelry descriptions

3) Tribal Flying Fox Choker – picture is on DragonWeave(.)com under Gothic Metal Chokers

4) Lunar Jewels Pendant – Same site under Celtic charms and Pendants

5) Goetia Cross – Same site under Silver Gothic Pendants and Charms.

6) Moonlight Destiny Cuff Bracelet – same site under Gothic Bracelets for Men and Women


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: First off, I'd like to point something out about the pairings. If the votes turn up that Goliath wins for both Kagome and Elisa, I'll pick which pairing to use on my own… no matter the amount both pairings have.

Now that I'm watching some of the episodes to the Gargoyles series, I realize how much Brooklyn is always turned down when he just wanted to help. Not to mention I see him as one of my favorite characters next to Bronx and Goliath among the gargoyles.

I'd like to thank Taeniaea, vampirekagomejc, MIMI, Gothic Miko Princess, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Reggie, KagHieiLuver, Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You, BananaFlavoredEskimo, Menchi-kun, lildevil0644, Rebel Reader Bitch, KannaKyomu, Tandokude, Itoma the god of water, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, SilentCritic, vampirekagomejc, Shinsei Tondo, MIMI (reviewed twice), Beautiful Phantom, Wings of Tears, Sweeteen19, Demonic kunoichiKagi, hermonine, WhitDemoness11, zoe tamagachi, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Silver, barra Darthirii, Fan, Anon, Ana, lyn, iheartanime43, Shadowfox, Kagome Yuki Niwa, squeefan, and Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami.

For Kagome pairing

Kagome/Brooklyn: 16

Kagome/Goliath: 22

For secondary pairings

Angela/Broadway: Permanent

Elisa/Kouga: 11

Elisa/Sesshoumaru: 4

Elisa/Goliath: 4

I tried to do a recount of the votes because I wasn't quite sure. Anyways, Goliath is in the lead with Brooklyn down by 6 votes. And Kouga looks like he winning for Elisa. Keep the votes coming in, and please enjoy the next chapter of "Awakening with Sorrow"

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"Wait. What do you mean by shrine gargoyle?" Elisa asked. She didn't know what was going on. It was probably on something that they were talking about while she was on duty.

"A friend of Lex's from the internet said that he has a gargoyle statue at his shrine in Tokyo that he believes is his sister." Broadway answered, not really believing any of it even though Angela seemed to think otherwise.

"So there's a chance that another gargoyle will be coming here?"

"That's right. I'm thinking that David and our guests will explain when they come. I also think it would be best for you guys all to be present but not in plain sight." Fox suggested before adding, "I have a feeling something may go wrong… and it's not with Lexington's friend or his family."

"Alright. We'll stay close of something goes wrong." Goliath agreed.

"So we may have another lass in the clan…" Hudson spoke.

"That's if the shrine gargoyle is the real thing." Fox pointed out while handing Alex to Lexington. Her son always had a liking for the smaller gargoyle.

"I'm sure that she's the real thing." Lex said, letting Alex wrap his arms around the green gargoyle's neck before adding, "Not to mention that every legend has some truth to them."

"Lex's got a point." Brooklyn said. "There is a chance of another gargoyle who went through the same thing we did."

"But remember Brooklyn, the gargoyle SunsetMonk told me about used to be human before she was turned to stone." Lexington reminded his crimson brother before adding, "and not to mention she was born in this era until she was dragged five hundred years back."

"Time travel… the Phoenix Gate?" Goliath asked, now curious about this new gargoyle.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure my friend, SunsetMonk and his family will explain what had happened." Lex assured.

And with that, everyone became anxious to see this friend of Lexington's and his family, as well as the gargoyle who may be a new member of their clan.

-------------------------------------------

"I assure you, Mrs. Higurashi. Your daughter will be just fine in this crate. It was specifically designed with contours to cushion her form and prevent any damage during the flight." Xanatos reassured Kun-loon for the fifth time since he had pick up Souta and his mother and grandfather.

The woman was obviously very worried and anxious about her daughter finally awakening from her stone sleep. She didn't want anything to go wrong and wanted her baby girl back, even if she wasn't human anymore.

'A mother's true love for her child…' Xanatos thought absently as Souta gave him an apologetic smirk.

The Higurashis and Xanatos were waiting at the private airstrip waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive with Kagome. Kun-loon and Jí-chan were so relieved yet excited to hear that Xanatos was willing to help and soon started packing light for their trip to New York.

And soon, early morning the next day, Sesshoumaru came in with his chopper to pick up Kagome's stone form. Souta had told him that they'd meet him at the airstrip before leaving the shrine.

Now they were currently waiting for the demon lord to arrive. During their wait, Xanatos allowed Jí-chan to wait inside the aircraft to rest. Old age was catching up to him, especially when he waited eight years to seen his granddaughter again and was almost in his nineties in age.

Souta knew that he was determined to see his granddaughter again even if he had to outlive most of his family.

The sound of a chopper could be heard as they all looked up to see Sesshoumaru coming him with Kagome hanging below the chopper, wrapped securely around her. The pilot must've saw the crate as he started to lower Souta's gargoyle sister into it as carefully as he could. Once Kagome was securely inside the crate, Souta helped Xanatos unhook the cable that was connected to the harness that was wrapped around Kagome's body.

Sesshoumaru soon landed after they unhooked the cable and started to seal the crate. After he was far enough from the chopper, he signaled his pilot that he was okay to go. Once the chopper did leave, Sesshoumaru walked up to Souta asking, "Any word from Shippó?"

"I called him last night and he said that he'd meet us in New York since he has to view another Fashion show there. He also said that he'd probably be there before us and will wait at Xanatos' place." Souta had answered before watching some crewmen take the crate Kagome was now sealed in onto the cargo of the jet.

Once they said that she was secured inside the jet's cargo bay, they made their way inside the jet. After they were buckled into their seats, Xanatos gave the pilot word that they were ready to take off.

Xanatos overheard Souta about Shippó meeting them at his home so gave Fox a call to give her a heads up on their early guest.

After that, the flight was long and somewhat silent with Sesshoumaru and Xanatos talking about some potential business matters. Jí-chan was asleep most of the time, along with Souta. Kun-loon was sewing something by hand, a habit of hers to keep her mind off the fact she was flying in a jet.

After they arrived in New Mexico to refuel, they took off to New York. It was about in the early evening when they landed at Xanatos' private airstrip and then moved to Xanatos' chopper to head for his home, again with Kagome in the crate connect to the chopper by a strong cable.

Meanwhile, at Castle Wyvern…

Owen came out to the courtyard of the castle to meet Fox and the gargoyles. Once he was standing next to Fox who held Alex in her arms, the blond secretary spoke, "Excuse me, ma'am but we seem to have a guest. He says that he's one of the guests who was supposed to arrive with the shrine gargoyle."

As Fox was about to ask who the guest was, she heard a young man speak, "Pardon my rudeness but I got so curious about the castle that I couldn't stop myself from taking a look around." The voice caught not only Fox's attention but Goliath and his clan as well.

From the shadows, where Owen just came from, came a young man who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties with long auburn red hair that reached his knees while held back in a low ponytail and had smiling almond-shaped emerald eyes.

The structure of his facial features, they could easily tell that he was Asian. The man was also dressed in a black trench, a dark green dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks. To Fox, he looked someone who came from Avalon but something told her that wasn't true. Something about him didn't feel like any of her mother's people.

The gargoyles froze from being seen by a stranger from outside the castle. They were on edge about him getting scared out of his wits or telling the entire city that they were there, leading the Quarrymen straight to them.

Most of them were sweating bullets by now when the man's sight landed on them, but instead of screaming his head off or going into hysterics, the man just smiled kindly before saying mostly to himself, "So the gargoyles of Castle Wyvern from a thousand years ago are real… heh, looks like I owe Souta-ojiue that horror movie he'd been dying to get."

Fox stood from her seat with baby Alex in her arms and spoke, "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm being rude again. My name's Shippó Higurashi, I'm a model and fashion designer from Japan. And I'm here to meet with my family who are coming with what… no, WHO you call the 'shrine gargoyle'." Shippó had answered. He was ultimately ecstatic at hearing that his mother was finally going to be awakened after five hundred years. The kitsune couldn't wait to hold his mother in his arms, telling her how much he had missed her.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Higurashi. My husband, David called me earlier saying that you'd be coming before the rest of your party." Fox greeted, shaking Shippó's hand after he came closer.

"Wait, you're not afraid of us?" Brooklyn asked, being the first to unfreeze. To him, this was one of his rare moments where a human wasn't afraid of him or any of his clan.

He saw the red-haired man turn to him and smile asking, "Why should I be afraid? Just because you don't look human, doesn't make you a monster. Therefore… there's no reason for me to be afraid." His eyes then closed while chuckling before adding, "That's a little something my mother always take to heart, what with her always meeting and befriending demons and such."

"Your mother?" Goliath asked as Bronx made his way to the young man who called himself, Shippó Higurashi. He saw gargoyle dog sniff the new comer before giving a woof and started wagging his short tail, obviously wanting to be petted.

Shippó just looked at the large canine like creature before chuckling and kneeling to scratch Bronx behind the ears. He then turned his attention to Goliath before answering, "Yes. My mother was human when she adopted me. And despite that I wasn't normal, she took me in anyway."

"What do mean by 'despite that you weren't normal'?" Angela asked curiously. For some strange reason, she felt drawn to his almost masculine inhuman beauty. To the female gargoyle, his hair resembled fire and his were like emeralds. She couldn't understand this, especially when Broadway was her beloved.

(NO, I'm not thinking of making Angela cheat on Broadway with Shippó. Shippó is a fox demon- you do the math. And also, think about it. What do Kitsune thrive on?)

She then saw Shippó smile almost as if… he knew what she was feeling and spoke, "Well…"

Before Shippó could finish his answer, the sound of a chopper could be heard. They all turned to the sound to see Xanatos' chopper coming in to land with a crate hanging below it.

They all made their way to where it was to land.

(Damn it, I can't describe how a chopper lands especially with cargo like Kagome. I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna skip this part to after Xanatos landed with Sesshoumaru and the Higurashis. And Kagome is already set on the ground, still inside the crate.)

Once Xanatos gave his okay for his pilot to leave, Shippó stepped forward to greet his family as Xanatos spoke, "I see everyone had already met the nephew of the family, Shippó Higurashi."

"And who are the rest?" Goliath asked.

"I'll be able to answer that." A dark haired lad, Souta stepped forward before bowing slightly, speaking, "I'm Souta Higurashi, the who asked for the Grinorum to free my sister from her stone sleep." He then turned slightly and introduced his family, "The older woman is my mother, Kun-loon Higurashi. This is my grandfather- Améryuu Higurashi, my older brother- Sesshoumaru Taisho. And you've already met my nephew, Shippó."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Souta. I am Goliath. This is my daughter, Angela… my second-in-command- Brooklyn… my mentor and our elder- Hudson. Standing next to Brooklyn are Lexington and Broadway. And last our watchdog- Bronx." Goliath had introduced himself and his clan.

There was a silence where Souta and his mother were quietly taking in the appearances of the gargoyles and the gargoyles doing the same for the Higurashis and Sesshoumaru. When Souta's sights landed on Lexington, he smiled ruefully with a chuckle before saying, "Let me guess… GreenGlyder? That's your pen name?"

Lexington just smirked, asking, "How did you guess?"

"A shade of Green for your skin and web-like wings that I'm sure allow you to glide… it wasn't that hard to guess." As Souta answered his online friend, Jí-chan took out a talisman.

Shippó saw this and burned the talisman with his Fox Fire without anyone's notice. Jí-chan yelped in surprise before dropping the burning piece of paper and stomping on it to put out the fire. Souta tried his best to keep from laughing as he asked his grandfather in Japanese, _"Jí-chan, were trying to purify them?"_

Jí-chan tried to look innocent while lying through his teeth, saying that he didn't.

Souta just shook his head, saying in English that he was sorry about his grandfather and that he was old fashioned about his superstitions about anything and any who wasn't human looking.

"But don't worry, I'm sure he'll get used to you guys after a while." Souta added with a smile.

After he had said this, Goliath accepted his apology in a gruff but good-natured way. How Souta saw him, the large grey gargoyle was like another version of Sesshoumaru but wasn't as cold as his demonic older brother.

"Well, with that out of the way. How about we open the crate to see Miss Kagome?" Xanatos asked with a grin and an arm around his wife.

Owen had handed Souta a crowbar, expecting him to be the first to force open the crate. For a while the teenaged boy looked at the crowbar in his hands and then at the crate before looking to Shippó saying, "Hey, Shippó… how 'bout you do the honors?"

"Me? Why me? She's YOUR sister."

"Hey! She's YOUR mother, now get your skinny ass, Bishonen self over here." After Souta said that, the trio of the gargoyles tried to hold back their snickers. The exchange of words between Goth-looking teen and the model was just too funny, especially when the model was taking "orders" from someone who was younger than him.

Although, Shippó looked really excited to do the honors in opening the crate.

Once the crate was opened, the others sides of the crate fell to reveal Kagome still in her stone form.

Most of the gargoyles gasped at the sight of the new stone gargoyle. They all had to admit that, even though her claws covered her face, she was very beautiful. But she was very small too, maybe a bit shorter than Angela or Demona. Her position just made her look more picturesque in a sorrowful way.

'She looks like she's crying…' Brooklyn thought, almost breathless. Same with Goliath… he had never seen a female gargoyle look so beautiful. Not even since he was still with Demona a millennium ago.

At first, Kun-loon, Souta, and Shippó were almost about to flip, asking, "what happened?" "Why is she still stone?" and "wasn't the curse suppose to be lifted when they brought her to the castle?"

Sesshoumaru stopped them by calmly saying, "There was a delay when Naraku cast the curse. So it's not that surprising for the breaking of the curse to take a while." He then added as a suggestion, "Let's just wait for a while. If she isn't awake by the end of the evening… we'll just have to find another way to wake her."

Souta and Shippó, as well as Kun-loon seemed downhearted that they didn't get the results they wanted right away. Jí-chan went to his daughter's side, trying to give her some reassurance.

After Xanatos had offered everyone some drinks inside, they heard something that sounded like growl. A sound Fox and Xanatos were used to hearing when they went to see the gargoyles wake up.

They all then heard what sounded like stone breaking and turned their attention to the stone gargoyle to see stone pieces crumble bit-by-bit revealing flesh and raven-colored hair. The wings flinched a bit, shedding the rest of the stone skin off- same with the rest of her body. After all the shells of stone had fully shed off, the now awakened female gargoyle lowered her claws from her face revealing a young but mature face. Her eyes then opened, glowing a unique color of bluish lavender before fading to reveal a pair of deep aware yet sad sapphire eyes.

* * *

There you go, guys. Another chapter posted. Kagome's finally awake! I hope you guys like it. Now, for Kagome Yuki Niwa, it's time to choose which challenge of mine you'd like to do. 

Please review and vote for pairings. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. Flamers with their flames are not.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: I'm so happy everyone liked my last chapter. Now I only hope you guys enjoy this next one. And another thing… For those of you who already voted, you can't vote more than once because I really don't find it fair for pairing polls. I'd also like to make a correction on something I wrote about Goliath. His skin coloring is a bit of a dark lavender, rather than grey. My mistake entirely, I haven't seen Gargoyles for a few years and I'm still trying to find the first season DVD's for sale rather than renting the entire first season.

I'd like to thank SilentCritic, lildevil0644, KannaKyomu, bee 3, Demonic kunoichiKagi, HentaiVixen, hermonine, Banana Flavored Eskimo, Kagome Yuki Niwa, vampirekagomejc, karaku-chan, honey-senpai, Taeniaea, TaiOokamiYoukai, Aashni, MIMI, Fire-Fox-Fairy, katelyn, tara, gerble, Ally, miss, ray, no name, silver, spirit, reviewer?, layla, cast off, A.J., love it, imagination, star, iheartanime43, nona, zoey tamagachi, Icess, story reader, insert long name here, Tandokude, DeathNoteMaker, FireFox ShadowWolf, youkai-fangirl­, WhiteDemoness11, blackwolf15, Kira, Elise (sorry for the suspense, hun.), barra Darthirii, "Me, Myself, & I", Fan, Ana, Only Me Not U, Izzy, Pixie Chikk, "Truth, Love, & Respect", Non-Flamer But A Pyro-Lover, BananaFlavoredEskimo (Don't know if it's the same reviewer), Shinsei Tondo, Going Going No Where, Wings of Tears, WutItDo, Sessho'sMami (Oo uhh, No habla Español. But I know you gave good compliments), AnimeLuvR789, Yoko'sSweetLuvR, DragonPrincess89, and me.

Now, I thought about the idea MIMI gave me through her review, as well as Nobodies Perfect Not Even You's but then Kagome Yuki Niwa gave me hers through a PM and I like it. I still plan to use Nobodies Perfect Not Even You's idea of Kagome being aware of everything around her through her stone sleep. Sorry, MIMI-san, I tried to fit your idea in but I just couldn't. But trust it was a really good idea.

And also remember that Elisa, in this chapter is on duty so she hasn't come to see the gargoyles yet. And since I don't remember Matt Bluestone that much, I'm gonna give Elisa a new partner. I'm just not gonna tell you who yet.

For Kagome pairing

Kagome/Brooklyn: 42

Kagome/Goliath: 38

For secondary pairings

Angela/Broadway: Permanent

Elisa/Kouga: 27

Elisa/Sesshoumaru: 4

Elisa/Goliath: 6

HOLY CRAP! Brooklyn's won by 8 votes! And Kouga looks like he's won Elisa. This is that last chapter for votes people, I'm sorry that the pairings you hoped for didn't win but there it a chance that I will make a Goliath/Kagome fic in the future with different plot. OR I could add him in with Kagome and Brooklyn, making a threesome… depending on how the fic progresses.

Now please enjoy the next chapter of "Awakening with Sorrow"

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Goliath and his clan were amazed at the sight that was before them. This new gargoyle was very unique in not only in her stone form, but she was truly one of a kind in the flesh.

Her skin was as pale as fresh snow on the first day of winter, making her raven black hair that reached her knees contrast with it. Her eyes were a deep blue reflecting her awareness of what's around her and a deep sadness they knew was probably from her past. Long raven bangs framed her face; almost covering those same sad blues eyes. The skin membrane of her wings was a bblue-grey color and her clothes looked like battle-torn robes that were stained with dirt, grass, and old blood.

She was truly a sight to behold.

A tear then slid down her cheek before lowering her before lowering her head and hugging herself. Soon sobs could be heard as the Higurashis quickly made their way to Kagome's side, worried about the memories of Inuyasha's death coming back to her.

Jí-chan stayed behind, watching his granddaughter in silent wonder. Even though the female who had awakened from stone was slightly different from the granddaughter he remembered eight years ago, he just knew that this was truly his granddaughter… and she was finally awake. This thought had his eyes water up in happy tears. The eldest Higurashi never thought that he would be able to see his loving granddaughter before his last days, and this truly made him happy.

Kagome though… even though she was aware of the changes around her while in her stone sleep, the pain of losing Inuyasha was still fresh no matter how much aware she was on the amount of time had passed. Not to mention the fact that she knew she wasn't in Tokyo anymore, and could never go back to the Sengoku era to change what had happened.

After she had calmed down some with a numb feeling in her chest, Kagome then felt her mother's warm embrace and her tears soaking a little bit of her hair. Kagome looked up and saw a group of creatures that resembled stone gargoyles she had seen on most gothic structures… only these were of flesh and blood. At first she was on edge about them until she felt no ill intent from them, only that they were curious about her.

Kagome lit it go; savoring the feel of her mother's holding her almost desperately. She may have been aware of her family always being there ever since before time stream led to her birth and growth, but it still felt good to be held by her family.

(Okay, during Kagome's sleep, she could sense everything that had happened during the 500 years she had been asleep. Meaning she could sense the birth of all her ancestors, her grandfather, her mother, herself, and Souta's. Everything, including the events that became historical in Japan.)

When seeing her son and younger brother, she was surprised to see how much they had changed- how much they had grown. Once her mother lit her go, Kagome hugged Souta and Shippó both as they did so in return.

Sesshoumaru then knelt next to her, calling her by her title to get her attention. It worked as she turned her head in his direction. Kagome smile, not only recognizing the crescent moon on his forehead but the feel of his aura as she threw her arms around him, making him fall from his kneeling position.

Due to her being so happy, Kagome accidentally let her miko energy pulse, purifying the guise into nothing and revealing his demonic features.

Everyone except Xanatos was surprised to see Sesshoumaru's dark hair change into silver with his eyes changing to a molten gold and markings appear in the blink of an eye. They saw his blunt fingers turn into claws, making them look long and slender. And the markings on his cheekbones didn't look like anything they've seen.

They then heard a chuckle from Shippó before saying with a cheeky grin, "Well, since Ojiue's guise is practically history now, I guess there's no harm for me to lose mine." And with that, his appearance changed slightly with his ears stretching to the top of his head and a bushy auburn tail appearing behind him. The pupil of his eyes also changed slightly to a bit of a slit, like a cat.

As Kagome unwrapped her arms from Sesshoumaru's waist, Jí-chan then stepped forward with a watery smile and dropped to his knees in front of Kagome before wrapping his arms around her, muttering that she was awake. His granddaughter was finally awake.

The miko wrapped her around the old man gently as she felt his warm tears fall onto her shoulder, reassuring her grandfather that it was all right and that she wasn't going anywhere.

During the entire reunion, the Xanatos' and the gargoyles were touched by how much the entire family looked happy to see their daughter, who was now a gargoyle, and didn't seem repulsed by her appearance. They accepted her fully, even after so long.

"Now that's what I call a family… despite the differences in breed of beings." Fox said aloud, but mostly to herself.

Xanatos and the gargoyles couldn't agree more. But something still bothered them about both Sesshoumaru and Shippó… Goliath then turned to Xanatos to ask him if he knew what they were but Xanatos answered, "Yes, Goliath. Both Mr. Taisho and Shippó aren't human. And they're not of Oberon's children either. The two of them are pure demons that have been around for five hundred years." He then added as an afterthought, "Although I'm not quite sure kind of demons they are."

Goliath's attention was then caught by Sesshoumaru's voice calling him and asking him to come over to them. The leader of the Manhattan clan stepped forward, making his way to the female gargoyle. Once he was close to where the rest of the family sat, Kagome looked up from the crook of her grandfather's neck and looked at Goliath curiously.

It was true that Kagome was surprised at first by Goliath's appearance but as she took in his features, he was unlike anything she had seen before with skin that was a dark lavender color. His bat-like wings were draped around his shoulders like a cape and had broad build. Four spikes protruded his hairless brows, high cheekbones, and a strong jaw… everything that was inhuman about him just made him look more fascinating. She also had to admit that he was handsome in a very masculine way with his dark charcoal hair reaching down his back, unbound and she could tell that he was strong, felt that he could very gentle. Kagome could see that in his dark eyes.

Kagome then heard Sesshoumaru speak to her in Japanese, "_Miko… this is Goliath. He's a gargoyle… just like your current self._" The miko then looked to him confused before looking at her self.

(Note that Kagome hasn't tried to stand yet)

She first looked at her pale claws, almost in a fascinated before feeling her face, pointed ears, and then looking at the rest of her body like it was foreign to her. When she came to her wings, she looked that them in awe before stretching one and smoothing a hand over the inside of the wing, feeling the almost pterodactyl-like wings texture before noticing that they had three small claws at the joint. Kagome also noticed her feet had changed with three talon-like toes and had a long pale tail as well.

'So this is what Naraku meant by "demon of the night"…' She thought before turning her attention back to her brother and the gargoyle who called himself Goliath. Seeing that he had got her attention again, Sesshoumaru continued, "_Goliath is also the leader of his clan._" The Taiyoukai then turned to Goliath, speaking in English, "Goliath… this is my younger sister, Kagome Higurashi. I, as well as the rest of my family, hope that you can take care of her…"

Goliath nodded, understanding what Sesshoumaru was asking. He then turn to Kagome, slowly offering his hand to, not only help her up, but to show her that he meant her no harm.

Slowly but surely, Kagome reached out her own and set it in Goliath's much larger hand before the male gargoyle squeezed it reassuringly and helping her up. The miko almost fell, not used to walking like she was wearing really high heels or with a tail that most beings used as a means for balance but Goliath caught her.

She gave him a smile that showed her thanks before Goliath return one of his own and offered to introduce her to the rest of his clan. Kagome nodded her head, before saying in perfect English, "I think I'd like that." Her answer surprised Goliath at first but he shrugged it off with a gentle smile of his own.

Her voice in English made Brooklyn catch his breathe. Kagome voice, to him, sounded beautiful with a soft sultry tone… like deep soulful music he usually listened to when Fox turned on the radio. His thoughts were cut short when he saw Goliath lead her to the rest of the clan as Kagome's family stood from where they sat.

Once Goliath was in front of Hundson, he started his introductions to make Kagome feel welcome, "Kagome, this is our elder, Hudson."

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you lass." Hudson greeted kindly, taking Kagome's small hand into his. He could tell that he was going to like Kagome very much. She seemed so sweet and soft spoken… yes; he was going to enjoy her company should she decide to stay with them.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hudson." Kagome answered with a smile. Hudson reminded her a bit of old Kaede with the way he spoke in old dialect, except in a Scottish accent. She had a feeling that he would have many great stories to tell of the olden days, not mention many words of wisdom.

Goliath then led her to a female gargoyle who had his hair and skin color before introducing, "This is my daughter, Angela. Next to her is her beloved, Broadway."

"It's good to finally meet another female gargoyle… even though I heard you used to be human." Angela was happy to meet another female gargoyle who wasn't one of her sisters from Avalon or her mother, Demona. Not to mention Kagome seemed like an interesting person to get to know.

"Yeah, it's really great to meet you." Broadway was also happy to meet Kagome. Heck, maybe she could teach him how to make some of those Japanese cuisines he'd been dying to try.

Kagome gave a chuckle at Angela's greeting, knowing that she was going to get along with her just fine… and Broadway too. Also, she thought that the two of them made quite a unique pair.

"This here is Lexington. He was the one who came into contact with Souta to help you wake from your slumber."

Lexington decided to put his Japanese to the test and greeted with a bit of American accent, "_Dōmo Yoroshiku._"

His attempt at Japanese both impressed and made Kagome smile, before she greeted him in Japanese, saying that she was pleased to meet him. She then said in English, "Your Japanese is really good. A little more practice, and I'm sure that you'll be able to speak it like a native Japanese."

"Heh thanks. Your brother, Souta taught me over the internet." By this time, Shippó excused himself, saying that he needed to get something from inside.

Kagome knew that Lexington was probably going to be like a younger brother to her.

Brooklyn grew more nervous as Kagome came closer to him with everyone she met one by one. He could feel his stomach do flips when she was speaking with Lexington and saying her thanks, grateful that Lex went out of his way to help. Then Goliath introduced him, "This here is Brooklyn, my second-in-command."

Brooklyn cleared his throat before greeting, "P-pleased to meet you… Kagome." Crap, he stuttered. He only hoped that Kagome didn't hear it. But he did like the way her name sounded.

Even though Kagome did catch his stutter, she almost stopped breathing that the sight of the crimson gargoyle whom called himself Brooklyn, was named Goliath's second-in-command. She had to admit that he was very unique and handsome in his own lithe way. He had a lithe build, a slim waist, and pterodactyl-like wings like hers, as well as a beak-like mouth with horns atop his head and long white hair. The one feature that really caught Kagome's attention was the color of his eyes that were a dark hazel.

Kagome couldn't help but find him attractive. Then again, she found most inhuman being attractive.

'That's what I get for spending the majority of my time around demons and hanyous.' She thought before she greeted Brooklyn with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Brooklyn." And then held her hand out to shake his. But instead of him shaking it, Brooklyn brought her hand up to his lips laying a light kiss on it. Simple yet sweet gesture made Kagome blush, what with it being rare that any new male showed any kind of manners to her.

"Dang, Brooklyn's quick to make the first move." Broadway muttered so that his crimson rookery brother wouldn't hear him. Lexington agreed but silently wished and hoped that Kagome would give Brooklyn what he'd been lacking in his life- something Maggie and Angela never gave him…

Love.

He could only hope that Kagome would fall in love with Brooklyn so that he wouldn't have to be so lonely.

A silence passed between Brooklyn and Kagome before Goliath cleared his throat and introduced Bronx to Kagome.

The Gargoyle miko thought that he was just awesome and cute at the same time. Bronx acted like any normal dog would but knew that he could be very vicious in battle.

Xanatos cleared his throat before introducing himself and his family, once he had Kagome's attention from her scratching Bronx's belly when he was lying on his back.

While meeting Xanatos and wife, Fox, Kagome concluded that they weren't such bad people… cunning and witty but they were good people. Owen, she could sense wasn't really human but a magical being in human form. And their baby son, Alex… Kagome just adored him. He was such a cutie, especially when he reached out his arms to her as if wanting her to hold him.

Kagome was hesitant for a bit as she looked to Fox, silently asking if it was okay. Fox just smiled, handing her son to the snow-white gargoyle. Once Kagome had Alex secured in her arms, she couldn't help but smile softly as the little one started feeling the softness of her cheeks before yawning and snuggling into her warm arms, lightly dozing off.

Xanatos and Fox couldn't help but smile themselves at how their son was son taken to Kagome. Fox then said to her husband that she would put their son to bed while Kagome got settled in.

After handing the now sleeping boy to his mother, Kagome watched as Fox left to put little Alex to bed. Once Xanatos was sure that his wife was inside, he turned to Kagome saying, "I must that my son seemed quite fond of you. He's got good taste."

The last compliment made Kagome chuckle before she replied, "Please, Mr. Xanatos… I just love children. That's all."

"And children seem to love you. I have a feeling that you'll make a good mother in the future." And Xanatos meant that. There was just something about Kagome that gave off an air of nurture and gentleness that a mother could only possess.

Souta smirked at that compliment before saying, "Of course, she's a good mother. Look how Shippó turned out…" he then paused before adding, "despite that he can be a playboy at times."

"Oh, gee, thanks a lot, Souta." Kagome said sarcastically. She already felt bad enough that she wasn't there for her kit when he was growing up, no use trying to rub it in.

Xanatos just chuckled, "either way, Shippó looks like a fine demon."

Soon after Kagome softly said her thanks, she, as well as her family, Xanatos, and Goliath's clan heard someone yell her name. The voice sounded so unforgettable that Kagome just felt dread when she heard the loud question, "Where's my woman?!"

* * *

Sorry for such a cliffhanger but I wanted to get this done for Valentines Day… Although it looks like I'm a day late.

Anyways, Happy Late Valentines Day!

I decided to stop the polls in this chapter. This fic is now a Kagome/Brooklyn pairing with an Elisa/Kouga as a secondary pairing. The pairing with Kagome might change a bit as the story progresses. You never know, this may even turn out to be a Brooklyn/Kagome/Goliath Threesome pairing.

But that only depends on how the fic turns out in future chapters.

For villains… I will say that Demona will appear every once in a while, same with Macbeth. And I may even bring Thailog in.

Well, that's all I have to say. I'm sorry for those who voted for any other pairings. I hope that it doesn't stop you from continuing to read this.

Please review. No more votes- Pairings are now decided. Ideas and Suggestions welcome, but flamers with flames are not.

And again, HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners. **

**AN: As much as I appreciate all the reviews… For those of you who added a vote for pairings in the last chapter, I'll only say this one last time. THE PAIRINGS HAVE BEEN DECIDED BUT ISN'T PERMANENT. Quit with the voting now. And I'm not redoing it because hardly any people will vote if the pairing is posted on my Profile. **

**For those of you, who will still vote, STOP. READ THE AUTHOR NOTES. You'll be surprised how informed you can be when read those. **

**And like I said in the last chapter. There is a chance that I will make a Goliath/Kagome pairing with an entirely different plot and maybe Kagome's gargoyle form. OR THIS story will turn out to be a Threesome between Kagome, Brooklyn, and Goliath. But that only depends on how the story turns out. **

**Now as a reply to who calls their self "****WHY DIDN'T NO1 TELL ME??****"… And I don't mean to sound like a bitch, I'm just stating the truth. **

**One - Nothing is really fair in what we call life. **

**Two - I can't put up a news bulletin saying that I posted a Gargoyles/Inuyasha Crossover. People have to look around to find what they want to read. And I don't know many FanFiction fans like myself. **

**Three – I KNOW Brooklyn has a beak. Well, so does Griff, the English Gargoyle Goliath met sometime after he left Avalon, and he's with a female gargoyle who has the head of a white horse or unicorn. And I can work on the kissing "problem" when it comes to that. **

**And lastly, I won't redo the polls because, to be honest, I put them up to see what fans who read the story would like- to see if they liked any of the pairings I had in mind for my most favorite characters. So in a sense, the pairing for Kagome is not permanently final. For me, it depends on how the story progress with the ideas readers supply to me and I try to make the ideas work if I like them. **

**My friend, ****DeathNoteMaker**** suggested the threesome and I admit, I'm considering it since I like both Goliath and Brooklyn but that depends on how the story turns out. **

**I hope that doesn't sound confusing. It's usually hard for me to type what I have to say. **

**Anyways, I'd still like to thank everyone who reviewed. They've been a great help and encouragement to continue this story. Especially for it being the first and probably the only one of its kind. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five**_

"Ahh, screw me." Kagome muttered, her face in her hands before she heard footfalls stop not too far. Then before she could curse again, she felt the wind pick up as she felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong and familiar arms. The male who was holding her was twirling her around in circles before he stopped and asked a question that she as well as many in her family had marked as his trademark, "_How's my woman now that she's awake? Will she finally become my mate?_"

Goliath and the other didn't know what happened. One second, Kagome was standing in front of Xanatos, talking to him when they heard someone yell out Kagome's name. And in the next, a strong wind came in and Kagome wasn't there anymore.

After the wind died down suddenly, they heard some give a hearty laugh before saying something in Japanese.

They all turned to where they heard the voice and were met with someone with long black hair held in a high ponytail and pale blue eyes. The clothes he wore were of a pair of dark blue jeans, a black muscle shirt, a chestnut brown trench that was shorter than Shippó's.

They all didn't know who he was but with how Sesshoumaru was growling in a possessive way, they figured the silver-haired demon knew him… and not in a very good way.

Goliath then heard Elisa coming, yelling out, "Damn it, Okamiko. Why did you run off like that?"

And after she had said that, everyone heard a loud smack followed by a yelp of pain.

It seemed Kagome and punched Kouga in the face for that "my woman" remark, which also had set off Sesshoumaru into growling in a possessive manner.

Kouga was currently lying on the ground, rubbing his cheek before wiping off the trickle of blood that came from the corner of his mouth. It looked like Kagome had hit him too hard… but Sesshoumaru felt proud of that.

By this time, Elisa arrived in time to hear a new female voice almost yell at her new partner, "Damn it, Kouga. I'm awake for no more than less than a half hour and you're already trying to put claim on me as your mate? That's really low, even for you when Inuyasha's death is still fresh in my memory."

Elisa was surprised to see a white female gargoyle standing over her new partner with a look of disappointment on her face. She began to wonder if this was what Fox had called the "shrine gargoyle."

'But how does she seem to know Kouga?' Elisa thought.

Kagome couldn't help but be disappointed by Kouga. She knew that he knew how much she loved Inuyasha and knew that his death was going to be fresh in her memory. Yet he still thought that she would simply forget about the first man she ever loved just to be his mate with the fact that she never did love the wolf demon in that way?

'That's completely against me…' She thought.

When it looked like Kouga was about to say something, Sesshoumaru stopped him by growling, "Hold your tongue wolf. After all of her protests of you wanting her to be your mate, you still persist. Even when I, as well as Souta, Shippó, and even Kagome's mother and grandfather do not approve of you being suitable for Kagome's mate. You keep pursuing her, even though you know she's going to turn you down again."

"Yeah, Kouga. I appreciate you caring about my sister and everything but enough is enough. Just give it up. Especially right now. Inuyasha's death may have been only five hundred years ago, but to Kagome it still seems like yesterday. The pain is too fresh." Souta spoke before adding, almost pleadingly, "Please, just let my sister be. If you truly care about her, you'll leave her be."

"Yes, I do care. I put off and turned down every willing female just to be with her. I had planned on making her my only mate, my alpha female of my pack…"

Kagome then cut him off by saying, "I'm sorry Kouga… as touched as I am to hear that… understand that the memory of Inuyasha dying in my arms is still fresh in my mind, despite that I know how long it's been since his death. Also understand that your advances toward me weigh on my patience." She stopped for a moment; feeling like what she was saying wasn't getting through to him.

She then remembered something that was common for demons in her position, of a male who won't leave the female in peace. Knowing that it was probably the only way to make Kouga stop from pursuing her, Kagome said, "I'll make you a bargain, Kouga… a match between you and me, no outside help; just the two of us, using nothing but our combat skills. If I win, you will drop all claims on me of being your mate-to-be."

"And if I win?" Kouga asked, confident that he'd win this little battle, especially with the prize he was sure that he'd get if he won.

Kagome's brow twitched unnoticeably before answering, "You know damn well what you get if you win." This made a grin stretch upon Kouga's face.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But this was all I could write and I'm low on ideas on how Kagome and Kouga should fight.

I'd appreciate the help and your reviews. I'm not taking any more votes and the pairing with Kagome is not PERMENANTLY final. It may change, depending on the story's progress.

The more Ideas and suggestions I'm supplied with, the faster I'll get the next chapter posted, probably. Flamers aren't welcome.

Until next time on "Awakening with Sorrow"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. If I did, I would be living in Alaska with a log cabin mansion. So yeah, sadly I don't own either series. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: For most of you who did read my last Author Note, I'm sorry that I sounded like a bitch but I really wanted to make a point and never want to repeat myself to those who keep voting, even after I had put a halt to the pairing polls.

As for those of you who reviewed, thank you very much. Your compliments have been very encouraging. And I know that many of you had been cheering for Kagome to kick Kouga's ass.

Well, here it is, the next chapter complete with a fight between Kagome and Kouga. Who will win? Will Kagome be forced to be Kouga's mate, should she lose?

Only one-way to find out and that's to keep reading.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

When Kagome suggested that both she and Kouga take a while to prepare, Kouga agreed as Kagome walked up to her mother and asked her if she could rub her shoulders a bit before the fight. Kagome had also asked Xanatos if they could use the courtyard as their arena with a promise of her and Kouga not wrecking anything up.

Kagome's family was on edge, not liking the idea of Kagome fighting one bit but understood that the gargoyle priestess had to do this when all of her previous efforts of telling Kouga gently went in vain. This was also to prove Kouga that she was stronger than the wolf demon.

More than anyone, Kun-loon was worried the most. The older woman understood the laws of the demon realm very much after being around demons for eight years and also understood her daughter's need to prove her self worthy of not only being better than Kouga but to prove that she doesn't need any male protecting her like she was a helpless damsel.

Despite her worry, Kun-loon had great confidence in her daughter's abilities, thus had confidence that her daughter will win.

Xanatos, Elisa, and the Manhattan clan didn't understand this. Especially Elisa in how the White gargoyle knew her partner.

Lexington, in his confusion, couldn't help but ask Souta who stood close to him, "Hey Souta… could you tell us what's going on? And who's this Kouga guy to Kagome?"

'That's what I'd liked to know…' Elisa thought while waiting for the teen's answer.

Souta was silent as he watched his sister stretch out her muscles and pop the kinks in her neck and shoulders after their mother had finished massaging her shoulders. He then sighed before turning to Lexington to answer his question, "First off, my sister is challenging Kouga to a matched that should and will end his pursuit of her being his life long lover of sorts. If she wins this, he won't ask her to be his mate anymore- he'll drop all claims, allowing her to be free to choose who she wants. But if Kouga wins…" Souta frowned, not liking what he was about to say, "if he wins, she has no choice but to be his mate… whether she likes it or not."

"WHAT?!" Brooklyn burst, completely shocked and baffled at the deal that was made. Goliath couldn't believe what he was hearing but he could understand this. Not only did it show Kagome's worth, but it also proved herself to be a strong warrior worthy of a strong male. And if she won against Kouga and proves she is better than he… then he wasn't worthy of a strong female like herself.

Hudson could see that this was one of the basic of mating rituals. A male would challenge a female to make sure that she was strong enough to bear and protect their young while the female challenged the male to see if he would be strong enough to protect her and their young from enemies…

It was very basic but understandable.

"Sorry. There's no getting around it. And Kagome can't have anyone help her in this." Souta apologized before explaining the reason and purpose of the match. "This is by demon custom and law. You know how most animals choose their mates through a fight? Well, this is similar with a Spartan twist. If Kagome wins, it proves that she's stronger than Kouga and he's not suitable to be her mate. Kagome feels that she has to do this. She's already tried the human way countless times with no luck, so she's resorted to the demon way."

Silence passed between them as they watched the two prepare for their match, all of them wondering how this will turn out and who would be victorious.

Brooklyn then asked, "Now who's this Kouga guy?"

For some reason, Brooklyn just didn't like this guy. He seemed too confident about winning this match because he was up against a female. But Brooklyn knew better than to judge a female, especially when they were gargoyle.

"Kouga is a wolf demon who Kagome had met five hundred years ago when she was still human. At first, he had kidnapped because she was a priestess who had the power to see pieces of a certain artifact- that pink marble she has around her neck. But as time passed, Kouga started to fall in love with her and saw her gift as a bonus. But each time he tried to court her, Kagome would try to turn him down gently because she was already in love with someone else." Souta explained in an offhanded manner, like he had told the story so many times before.

After that, Souta walked up to his sister and handed her something that he knew she was going to need. It was her mp3 player. Kagome smirked, understanding that her younger brother knew her preference in fighting.

Kagome, when training under both Sesshoumaru and Sango, came to realize that most fighters always fought their battles and trained themselves in total silence and solitude. True, it was necessary but whenever they were in a strident setting, it was easily distracting and usually becomes their downfall.

So she brought it upon her self to train in noisy settings and fight while listening to music. It later came to her that dancing could become a form of fighting. Most of the principles were the same so it was possible. And it could be her very own style of fighting.

It had won her many battles and, with much hard work, even helped her defeat Sesshoumaru in a mock battle.

The demon lord himself then stepped up to her and spoke in Japanese and in a tone only she could hear, "_Remember miko… Fighting is like dancing. Take the lead, and you can control him and his movements_."

As Xanatos asked Owen to get the first aid kit, just in case, Kagome smiled ruefully. She remembered telling Sesshoumaru the exact same thing a month before the final battle.

The miko nodded to him before walking to where Kouga stood while sticking the ear studs into her ears and switched the mp3 player on.

She noticed that Souta had kept her songs up-to-date with tunes that were fit for dancing. Kagome owed her brother for doing this for her… a lot. Especially with how the first track sounded very interesting with it sounding like Latino Hip Hop.

As she stuck her mp3 player into what was left of her obi from her kimono, Owen then returned with Shippó, who was holding a flat nicely wrapped box under his arm, at his side. The now full-grown Kitsune looked like someone had put him in a bad mood.

Kouga had run into him, soon after he had picked up her scent when he walked out of the elevator with a tan-skinned woman with long dark hair. The wolf demon knocked him down, calling his mother's name. Shippó had mentally cursed, knowing that Kouga was to say something stupid about Kagome becoming his mate. And right in front of Sesshoumaru who was Head of their extended clan with the said head not liking the wolf.

When the kit saw what was happening, he only cursed more getting everyone but Kagome, Kouga, and Seshoumaru. Seeing the ear studs in his mother's ears was proof that they were going to fight.

The gargoyles were curious as to why Souta turned the radio on when his sister was about to fight. That was until they heard Shippó curse, and started explaining to them, "My mother, when listening to music while fighting, feels like she's more in tuned with her element and believes that fighting is just another form of dancing. 'Unintentionally', she has an edge."

"So this is how the lass fights?" Hudson asked.

"Yes. And not only that, she doesn't rely on the brute force of strength but uses the momentum of her enemy." Shippó said this in a proud tone, very proud of his mother's fighting skills.

Yes, he felt proud at being the son of a powerful miko who can fight like a master.

When he saw the gargoyles, mostly Goliath and Brooklyn, look a bit worried, Shippó assured, "Don't worry. She will win this."

Sesshoumaru then gave the word to start as Kagome pushed play for the song that was the first track.

The miko really liked the song. It had a Latino feel to it with Rap and hip-hop. And it had a fast beat for quick steps. The song was just perfect for her.

Kouga was the first to make a move with a right jab to diaphragm but Kagome seemed to have lax slightly and managed to dodge, much to Kouga's surprise as well as the gargoyles, Elisa, and Xanatos. Owen, or the part of him who was Puck was impressed.

Her movements were as fluid as water, as though she was dancing to a song that none but her could hear through her ear studs. But they were also qick and precise like she had been practicing these movements for a long time. It was nearly erotically sinful, for Brooklyn and Goliath, to watch as her hips swayed and blocked Kouga's punches.

His strikes never seemed to connect as she leapt, stepped, and twisted in swirls to get away.

Her eyes were glazed as though she wasn't really seeing her opponent but something else as her head bobbed from side to side and then her eyes fluttered shut...a dangerous move on her part considering her opponent was Kouga, his speed almost unmatched by no one but a few. Even with this slight handicap, her head continued to bob, and her lips began to move, as if she was lip-syncing to the song she was listening to.

She was still untouched as Kouga continued to attack.

Goliath also noticed that Kagome was wearing Kouga down as she evaded all of his moves. And as Kouga grew weaker, Kagome never broke a sweat and was still going strong.

A while after her lips stopped moving, it looked like Kagome deliberately fell to the ground until brought her legs up into a crouching position and made a low kick in Kouga's navel. The force of the kick was enough to push him a few meters back and close to the edge of the courtyard.

It looked like Kouga was going to get up but after a bit of a struggle, he fell back on the ground groaning in pain.

The miko stand before taking one of her ear studs out of her ear, stating in an even voice, "I win, Kouga. And as promised, drop your claims of me becoming your mate and never pursuit me ever again to become your mate."

Silence, other than the quiet painful groans, came from Kouga. But after a while from catching his breath, he lifted his self-up a bit and announced that he's lifted his claim and would never pursuit Kagome to be his mate.

As Souta and Shippó went up to her, the gargoyles couldn't believe the speed, agility, and flexibility Kagome had. Hell, her combat skills looked like they could outdo a seasoned fighter among the gargoyles.

They then began to wonder what else she was capable of. What were her other skills… as a human and as a gargoyle…

* * *

Another short chapter… And again I am sorry. Not many people are supplying ideas and I'm low on them myself. 

Please, people if you want this story to continue – give me some ideas so I can continue.

Also please review. No more votes. Flamers are not welcome.

Until next time.

One more thing. If you're curious as to what song I used for Kagome in this chapter, got to my profile to see what it is.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and the ideas some of you had supplied to me.

In reply to Tondakude's review, I plan on adding Demona to the story but not because of the Jewel. Its power had been purified and put into dormancy because it had been with Kagome for so long. So it's now nothing more than a harmless pink marble, like the souvenir key chains her shrine sells. But Demona will appear to Kagome for an entirely different reason.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Kouga couldn't believe he lost. Especially when it was his one chance to have Kagome as his mate and Sesshoumaru didn't have a say in it should he have won. But Kouga guessed that he should've expected Kagome to be stronger than him because, not only was she not human anymore but also she was trained by Sango and Sesshoumaru months before the final battle.

After the pain in his gut from Kagome's kick subsided, Kouga lifted himself up to sit upright and brood for a bit.

Elisa saw her new partner like this and knew that he was not only downhearted about not being able to be with the white gargoyle but probably had his male pride bruised. She walked over to him and said softly once she was in front of him, "I guess you saying you were a wolf demon from Japan was true, considering they kept saying you knew her from five hundred years ago."

It was more of a statement than anything.

Kouga lifted his head slightly to his partner before letting his gaze rest on Kagome sadly as she was given praise from Sesshoumaru, along with the old gargoyle Hudson for giving a good fight. The wolf demon then replied, "I told you that I was telling the truth."

Sometime after Kouga moved to the US and was assigned as Elisa's partner, he had told Elisa that he was demon. At first, she didn't believe him but after proving her that he was, she started to believe. All that was left was her to believe that he was more than five hundred years old.

Elisa followed his gaze and understood what he was probably feeling. She then told him, "Isn't it said that the best thing to do for the one you love is to let them go and wish them the best? That is… if you truly care about her…"

It was a saying that was probably well known but it was something that her parents had always told her when she went through a breakup or was too late to tell the guy she liked about how she felt. Even years after high school, Elisa still took it to heart.

Kouga knew what she was trying to say and understood completely. He was lucky enough to even have Kagome as a close friend. And he admit, he was being self-centered for trying to get Kagome to be his mate when it was plausible and most likely that Inuyasha's death was still fresh. And just by making a move too fast, he already lost his chance of her being with him.

He gave Elisa a nod to acknowledge what she had said before standing and making his to where to group stood with Elisa walking along side him.

Kagome noticed them coming towards her and turned to Kouga with an unreadable expression. Once Kouga was standing in front of her, she smiled before wrapping her arms around the wolf demon and asked Japanese, "_Are we still friends, Kouga-kun?_"

Kouga just grinned before returning the embrace, saying, "Yeah… we're still friends Kagome. But I still get a say in about whoever you find to be your mate." That last remark was half playful and half serious. Kouga really wanted Kagome to be happy, should she find a male to be her mate. The miko turned gargoyle was still pack, and he wanted nothing than a pack member's happiness.

The miko chuckled before answering, "Of course." Her attention was turned to Elisa before Kouga introduced them.

With the exchange of greetings, Elisa came to the conclusion that Kagome wasn't such a bad person. A very skilled fighter but was very sweet and caring with an air of old wisdom about her.

Kagome thought that Elisa was a great person too. And with a bit of her sixth sense, she could see that a bond had already formed between her and Kouga. Let it grow stronger and the two of them would be inseparable.

'There's even a chance that Ms. Maza could become Kouga's true one and only…' Kagome thought with a smirk.

She then turned to Goliath and his clan saying, "I'm guessing you guys are pretty curious of what my story is…"

"It would help us understand you better…" Goliath spoke on behalf of the clan. He had to admit, Kagome's fighting skills were… mesmerizing… yet uniquely effective with flexibility and precision. Not to mention more graceful than the average female gargoyle's combat skills, where as they charge using nothing but brute force with punches and tackles.

(That's how I see it, especially when it comes to Demona, even though she only seems to use laser guns and other modern manmade weapons.)

Many of the others saw this too and agreed that they would also like to hear Kagome's story about her past.

Just as she was about to explain, Sesshoumaru rested a hand on her shoulder suggesting, "Why don't we all take this inside? It's about to rain soon and I know none of us want to get caught in it." As he started his way to one of the many entrances into the castle, Kagome and the rest of her family, along with Kouga began to follow.

This confused Angela and the Trio because they didn't see one rain cloud all night and this silver haired… male was saying that it was going to rain?

Unfortunately, just as Xanatos as well as Goliath, Hudson, and Elisa stepped inside with Kagome's family, thunder roared and rain began to pour.

---------------------------------------

Sometime after Angela and the trio got dried up and Owen had a fire going, Kagome had already begun her story her story.

She had told them everything from the day she was dragged down the well, to how she met everyone, and to the preparation for the final battle. As Kagome was about to tell them what had happened during the final battle… she couldn't seem to bring her self to say what had happened as she clutched the locket she noticed around her neck.

It was the same locket that she gave Inuyasha from when they fought Princess Kaguya. She remembered that it had pictures of both her and Inuyasha inside it.

Everyone guessed that what happened in the final battle was a touchy subject. Especially with how much they saw her demeanor change, along with the way she gripped the locket around her neck.

Seeing how much it affected Kagome, Sesshoumaru took over explaining what at happened before telling everyone that Kagome was willing to show everyone what had happened five hundred years ago.

"What do you mean by showing us?" Fox asked. After the gargoyles, her husband and assistant, and their guests came back into the castle, she had met them in one of the living areas that led to the elevator.

At this, Kagome lit the locket drop out of her grasp before gripping the completely pure Shikon and letting her power flow into it- asking it to show everyone in the room what had happened that fateful night making it glow a strong pinkish lavender light.

Goliath and the others were on edge at first as everything around them faded into what looked like the clearing of a forest that had an old dried well. Hudson came to realize that they were seeing an illusion with Kagome confirming them, "Yes… what you all are seeing is my memories of what happened the night of the final battle in physical form for all of you to see." After a pause she continued, "It's much easier for me to show you than to tell you in words."

After she had said these words, everyone heard something come from inside the well. What came out wasn't what they were expecting.

It was Kagome, dressed in a pair of knee-length hakama and short-sleeved Haori. But unlike the white female gargoyle they all met… this was Kagome in human form…

* * *

I know this is short but I felt like updating. Hope you guys enjoyed this. What will the gargoyles' reaction be of seeing what happened during the final battle?

Please review. Ideas and Suggestions are welcome but Flames aren't.


	9. Chapter 8 slightly revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This is completely fan based.

AN: HOLY CRAP! This story's received more reviews than my One-shot series, "Lovers of a Miko"! That's so AWESOME! Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouragement to continue this.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Know that a majority of the beginning was written with the help of Kagome Yuki Niwa.

_**Chapter Eight**_

Brooklyn and Goliath both felt their breath catch as they saw the small human that used to be Kagome. Although she was human...she was still quite beautiful. She had a large yellow backpack on her back along with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Kagome sighed heavily as tears filled her eyes. She watched as her old human self came from the well, ignorant to the fact that her life was to change that day.

Together they watched as a boy with long silver hair, dog-ears and amber gold eyes wearing red raced towards her. The gargoyles thought he was going to attack her but he didn't.

Instead he skidded to a halt in front of her. A smile broke out on the human Kagome's face as the boy took her monstrous yellow backpack from her. The gargoyles wondered who he was and they were answered when the two began to talk.

_"Thanks, Inuyasha!" Kagome said brightly as she smiled happily at him. _

Brooklyn's eyes widened when he heard Kagome address the handsome demon as Inuyasha. That was he?

The Half demon boy she talked so fondly of during her story?

_"You got here faster today than usual."_

_"Naraku was scented early yesterday morning. He's in the vicinity but we don't know where exactly. We sent word to Sesshoumaru and that pretty boy prick should be here soon. He's coming with his army." Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome giggled when she heard him refer to Sesshoumaru as 'pretty boy prick'. _

_"You seem grumpier than usual today." Kagome laughed._

_"That damn flea bitten wolf got here last night and has been bothering me all night and day asking for ya!" Inuyasha growled. "Stupid Sango kept getting in the way of our fights saying something about you sitting me." He grouched with a scowl on his gruff features. _

_Kagome giggled again and this time she brought her hands to his ears and gently rubbed them. Inuyasha calmed almost instantly as his eyes closed slightly. She did this for a few moments before pulling away. Inuyasha sniffed indignantly, a small blush lighting his slightly tanned cheeks._

_Inuyasha growled as a whirlwind came from the forest yelling, 'Kagome!' and causing Inuyasha to growl as he and Kagome were placed apart by the wind. It died down and Kouga appeared wearing animal pelts and looking nothing like the man who was presently standing next to Elisa. He gripped Kagome's hands in his and smiled charmingly at her._

_"Kagome! How's my woman today?" he asked._

_"I'm fine, Kouga." Kagome replied a slight smile on her face as Inuyasha growled, dropped her backpack, and pulled Kagome from Kouga._

_"How many times do I hav'ta tell you not to touch her, wolf!" Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome into a fierce embrace._

"Until it sinks in." the gargoyle Kagome said softly, the tears still filling her eyes but not falling as she watched Inuyasha, her eyes sweeping over him. "I miss you." she said softly, but Goliath heard and felt her pain.

_"Guys!" Kagome yelled. "Both of you relax and let's go to the village!"_

_"Good idea!" Kouga said happily as he moved faster than the eye could see and pulled Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and taking off with a boisterous laugh. "Bring her stuff dog breath!"_

_Inuyasha growled and ran after them after grabbing the yellow backpack. They met within the village as Sesshoumaru appeared with several thousand troops, each wearing bright silver armor, carrying weapons and wearing the colors of Sesshoumaru's house, white and dark blue. Kagome saw them and leapt from Kouga's arms before he started grumbling about demon lords. She appeared before Sesshoumaru who was in garbs of white with armor and a white mokomoko. If it were possible he looked even more intimidating then he did now._

The gargoyles shuddered.

_Sesshoumaru patted Kagome's head affectionately and she smiled brightly at him. He gave her a small smile back and then he turned to his army of demons, each as beautiful as the one before them and had the females of the group (Elisa, Angela, Kun-loon, and Fox) were slightly flustered. _

_"Set camp. I have a feeling this is where it will happen." Sesshoumaru told the demons coldly and there were a chorus of, 'Yes Sir' from the demons as they began to talk amongst themselves. Four people came from inside one of the huts. One was a woman who looked a year or two older than Kagome wearing a black cat suit-like uniform with pink and red armor. Her dark brown hair was held in a high ponytail and over her back she was carrying what looked like a huge boomerang. _

_The other was a male who appeared to be at least twenty, give or take, with black and purple monk robes and a staff with dangling rings. On his right hand was what looked like a purple clothed armguard with a string of prayer beads while he also had dark black hair that was held back in a small low ponytail and deep violet eyes. _

_The final two were a small child with red auburn hair held up in a high ponytail by a green bow and was wearing a teal colored shirt that had green leaves embroidered on it with blue pants and over his shirt was what looked like a fur vest. What caught their eye about him were his paw-like feet and his bushy tan colored tail. And strangely enough, he shared a great resemblance to Shippó. _

_And right next to him was a light golden colored cat with two tails, black ears, paws, and a black star on its forehead. To complete its look that made it absolutely adorable was it's huge red-orange eyes. _

_"Kagome!" called the female._

_"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled back as she ran to embrace the older teen known as Sango and the man Miroku though she stopped short of hugging him._

_"You wound me so Lady Kagome!" he cried._

_"Whatever, you letch." Kagome snorted. _

_The small demon that resembled Shippó jumped at Kagome and she ruffled his hair slightly after she caught him in her arms._

_"Hey Shippó." she said happily yet softly as he burrowed into her chest. This surprised the gargoyles to no end as they stared at what used to be Shippó._

"I was so cute." Shippó sighed and then he smirked with mirthful glint in his eye. "Now I'm drop dead sexy."

Sesshoumaru dropped his head into his hands as he heard the kitsune and sighed.

"Kitsunes." he said with a shudder.

Kagome momentarily looked at him and asked in a soft mutter that he could hear, "Was he that bad to raise?" Her answer was another shudder. She guessed it was hellish.

_"Kirara." Kagome smiled as she pet the small cat demon that hopped onto her shoulder. She looked back at Sango and looked around curiously. "Where are the villagers?"_

_"We evacuated the village because we somehow feel that this is where Naraku will strike." Miroku told her. Kagome nodded and then frowned when she felt tingles over her body and turned towards the forest. Out came a priestess that resembled Kagome greatly. _

This caused a gasp to spill forth from Angela. She looked so much like Kagome but older with cold brown eyes, long straight hair, very pale skin, and robes of white and red.

_"Kikyo." Kagome greeted the dead woman with a small smile. The priestess nodded and then went and sat beside a tree, not far from the group. _

_Inuyasha stared at the woman with something akin to regret and Kagome touched his arm. "Go talk to her for a bit. We don't know how long we'll have before this thing starts." Kagome said softly. _

_Inuyasha sighed and shook his head._

_"No. I'll stay here. If something does happen, I want to have been able to spend time with my friends." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head. The rest of the morning was spent relaxing slightly but mostly on guard. _

_They talked of battle plans and what they were to do. They left this part to Sesshoumaru._

_"My army will go into three separate lines, one behind the other. The main group, the shard hunters, Kouga's pack, and myself will be in front of the lines slightly spread. Inuyasha, the priestess, Kikyo, Kagome, and, myself will unleash all of our attacks together in one. We will strike towards the ground creating a thick layer of dust around us. The main groups will separate into the dust and we will begin the attack. My army will come behind us and kill all lower class demons. Our main target will be Naraku. My men will take care of the lower demons. If you have a shot at Naraku, take it. _

"_If you can't, then continue to fight with my army. You __do not __fight alone. Fight in pairs so your attack strength will be stronger and you will be able watch the other person's back. The monk with Hachi, the Taijya with the Neko-Matta, it doesn't matter. Just don't fight alone. This plan should be effective and our easiest route. I will not delude you with pretty words and say we will win because we may not. Some of us may die and the battle will be long and hard but __you do not__ stop fighting no matter what. Fight to your last breath. Do you understand? You are warriors and you will fight as such." there was a chorus of nods and Sesshoumaru gave them another small smile. "Good." _

_It was then the ground rumbled that things took a turn for the worst. _

_The sky turned black as the groups tensed, the army prepared for battle as hundreds of lower classed demons descended from the skies that were filled with purple clouds. The army immediately went into three lines, one behind the other in rows. Sesshoumaru and the other shard hunters were in front as he had said. The four that were to attack first pulled out there weapons and then two voices were heard together._

_"SORYUUHA!"_

_"KAZE NO KIZU!"_

_The cries of these attacks were accompanied by Kikyo shooting one of her arrows and Kagome using a pair of long metal fans and infusing her miko ki into them before swiping them in powerful swoop, aiming to disturb the earth beneath her. _

_Lights of blue, pink, and yellow hit the ground with thunderous sounds emitting from the earth and dust and debris settled over the group. _

_Within the debris, all had stealthily prepared to fight with all they got and those who were in their weaker form transformed to their strongest (Like Kirara), ready to shed and survive to the end. _

_Thus, the battle had begun. _

_Dark laughter was heard over the sounds of the armies clashing together. There behind the lines of mindless demons was Naraku with Kagura and Kana. _

_Everything went according to plan with everyone fighting in pairs and sometimes even switching partners to almost confuse their enemy. _

The gargoyles, as well as Elisa, Xanatos and Fox had never seen a battle so bloody and hellish. It was just pure madness and… words just couldn't describe the carnage that was being revealed to them. Nor were they prepared to see just how ferocious the demons and human girl turned gargoyle present with them could be when facing an enemy.

But unlike the humans present, the gargoyles understood that the situation they were being shown was basically a war that could easily claim your life if you made a single mistake or even drop your guard.

_The battle carried out through the night with Naraku's minions continuing to attack while Kagome and her allies grew weaker and tired but still kept fighting. As Naraku's minions lessened in numbers, the vile hanyou sent in Kagura and Kana to fight. _

_The wind sorceress went against most of Sesshoumaru's army that was doing everything in their power to protect Kagome, as well as their lord. One of her attacks, "Dance of The Dragon" had separated the miko and Sesshoumaru but to where they were completely by themselves. The two had a guard each watching their backs. _

_It also seemed that Kagura was planning something when she started fighting Kagome while Kana took on Sesshoumaru. Right when it looked like Kagura was going to deal the final blow on Kagome, at the last second the wind sorceress aimed her attack at Naraku when he wasn't looking. _

_Kagome was shocked that Kagura attacked Naraku on her own and hoped beyond hope that the attack would get him but unfortunately, he saw it coming and barely dodged it. The attack grazed his shoulder, almost slicing through bone. This only seemed to have pissed him off and without a word; he brought out a small glowing red orb and squeezed it in the palm of his hand. _

_This action made Kagura cry out in earth shattering pain that caught the attention of all those in the battlefield while clenching at her chest where her heart should be. That was when Kagome, as well as many others, realized that it was Kagura's heart that Naraku was squeezing._

_Kagome dropped her bladed fans and was about to bring out an arrow to shoot Naraku, when she heard something that disturbingly sounded like a tomato being squashed in one's hand. She then saw blood drip from Naraku's hand and Kagura standing deathly still before her legs gave out. Her body faded into nothing, almost as if becoming what she controlled; the wind itself. Before she faded completely, Kagome saw a content smile on the demoness's red lips. _

_As the fighting started to pick up around her, Kagome faintly heard the wind sorceress's voice saying, 'aim for his chest… that's where Naraku is keeping the jewel… he switched his heart for the jewel…' _

_The miko then knew that Onigumo's heart was no more since Naraku had the jewel to sustain his body… also meaning that he wouldn't have any qualms in killing Kikyo. _

(Okay, I'm getting lazy now. Use your imagination to think of what happened to lead up to how Inuyasha took the blow for Kikyo and such)

With the gargoyles and the others, Owen- or should I say Puck- was internally jumping in excitement at being able to see the most renown battle that had happened five centuries ago and to be able to be in close contact with THE Priestess who dealt the final blow and fully became a third race.

The gargoyles, and many of the humans who were watching this were watching in morbid fascination when they witness one of Naraku's tentacles pierce through Inuyasha and Kikyo. This sight made the Gargoyle-turned-miko tense and forced her self to look away from the memory.

She had already witnessed her love's death once… and that was more than enough for her.

Everyone witness how everyone in the illusion just stopped in their fights when they felt the miko's energy spike from rage. Her aura burst from her body making her hair flow wildly and her eyes glowing stark white in an unearthly way.

To Brooklyn and Goliath, it was like seeing a goddess in rage at losing her mortal lover. They thought that she couldn't possibly be human.

After they witnessed Kagome's arrow pierce Naraku, they heard the Hanyou recite the spell that changed her into a gargoyle. Kagome's family as well as the gargoyles couldn't help but feel helpless at seeing Kagome writhe in pain and cry out in agony as her entire body change into the white Gargoyle who now sat on the couch next to the present Sesshoumaru.

As Naraku was halfway through reciting the same spell that made the gargoyles turn to stone forever, Sesshoumaru silenced him the final time.

The words exchanged between a dying Inuyasha and now Gargoyle Kagome was so sad that it brought tears to all the females present, including Souta (Oh, leave him alone. He's still young.). Even Fox sought her husband's embrace to help calm her tears.

Goliath couldn't help but feel for Kagome as she watched beloved die in her arms. It was never easy to lose someone you love so dearly. He had… thrice- twice when he still loved Demona, and once with Elisa. But Kagome… she lost her first love when he was protecting his former love, yet, instead of being angry, Kagome understood why he did it.

She understood that Kikyo was his first love and that she still held a place in his heart for her.

Brooklyn could understand what Kagome was feeling. He knew the loss too well especially when he lost Maggie and Angela. He only hoped… that maybe, he could help Kagome get through her pain. And maybe even show her that she can move on and know that she's not alone.

The others thought of this as well. I mean Kagome was going to be a part of their clan. And to be a part of the clan was to be family.

After the sun had washed over Kagome's weeping form, the entire illusion faded and turned black before disappearing completely to reveal the entry wing of the castle.

Everyone's attention then turned to where Kagome sat, only to see her shoulders shaking from the sobs she was trying to contain. She was gripping the cloth, or what was left on her shoulders before softly saying, "Excuse me…" and stood to quickly leave the room to outside.

It had stopped raining sometime before she finished showing her memories. Halfway in the hall, Kagome broke out into a run, not wanting anyone to see more of her tears- to see her pain.

Kun-loon and Souta were about to run after her but Shippó and Jí-chan stopped them. Kun-loon looked at her grandson and father confused before Shippó spoke, "Just leave her be, 'Bá-chan. 'Ká-san needs this."

"But-"

"She won't do anything rash like commit suicide." Shippó interrupted before continuing, "If there's one thing we all know about 'Ká-san, she never breaks her promises. She'll continue to live, if not for herself, then for Inuyasha… because of the promise she made him to continue living. She knows that it'll be hard but she'll do what she can to make it through."

During the explanation, no one noticed Bronx leave the room. And no one noticed that Owen was no longer in the room either.

* * *

Another chapter done and it was all thanks to Kagome Yuki Niwa who emailed me most the chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and be sure to thank Kagome Yuki Niwa for helping me in your reviews. Ideas and Suggestion are more than welcome. And Flamers with there are not.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Hey everybody. I finally got my new (if used) Desktop and now I'll be able to update my stories until I can find a job after getting my car and driver's permit (to get my license). Anyways, for the long wait, here's the next chapter to "Awakening with Sorrow"

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

After making it to the outside of the castle, Kagome rested to catch her breath before dropping to her knees and letting her tears go once again.

Everything, after showing the gargoyles, the Xanatos's, and her family what had happened 500 years ago, had come back to Kagome- weighing down on her emotions. The experience of losing Inuyasha became too much for her.

Unable to hold her sobs in anymore, Kagome buried her face in her now four-clawed hands and lit go. She never noticed or heard Bronx come up to her, whining- obviously feeling her sorrow and wanted to help her somehow.

Kagome felt Bronx nudge her shoulder, making her stop her sobs momentarily to look at the hound-like gargoyle. It made whining noises before licking away her tears, as if asking, 'Please don't cry.'

After a sniffle, Kagome wrapped her arms around Bronx's neck, seeking comfort from the animal's presence as it gave a low, soothing rumble that sounded like a gentle growl.

Tears silently continued to slip down pale cheeks and Bronx continued to soothingly growl. Slowly it began to drizzle and Kagome ignored it as she held the hound close to her. Bronx keened lowly and Kagome's sobs grew softer in sound. Slowly Bronx turned his head towards the door Kagome came from. Kagome ignored the slight movement.

A shadow fell over, blocking the moon and the drizzle. She looked up and saw a dark lavender wing covering her from the rain. She looked into the sharp face of Goliath and wiped her eyes. He stared down at her and Kagome looked away as though ashamed of her weak state. As though reading her mind...Goliath spoke softly and soothingly. "It's amazing." He said softly.

"What is?" Kagome asked, slightly sniffling.

"The things you went through and yet... you are here and still living. Most I know would have given up... especially humans raised in this day and age." He stated. Kagome looked up and Goliath was turned away from her.

"Most humans are not me. They are not destined for the life of heartache... I was. It was all because of one priestess... it's because Midoriko made the jewel… not to mention it was my ignorance that led me to breaking the jewel and causing so much suffering for others."

"Do you resent her for that? Do you hate her for giving you the life you have known? You also sacrificed a normal human life to set things right in your mistakes where many in your position would do nothing and try to forget they did anything."

"I do not nor have I ever. I would be ignorant to the true world around me if not for her. I know that everything I did was the right thing… I just wish it was easier."

"It was hard but that made you strong." Goliath said soothingly.

"It made me strong but it also stole some of my purity. Watching death day in and day out, being the cause of that death. I didn't deal with it well all the time."

"You did your best and you survived." Goliath murmured. "You survived." he repeated.

"By luck." Kagome added.

"Yes. Luck but also instinct. No human could live where you did without that instinct and believe it or not, you had power. Whether you could access it or not, it was there."

Goliath's words were soothing and spoke some truth in more ways than one. Also, in many ways he was right, her endurance of everything she went through was what helped her survive along with the fact that she had a power within her, but that still didn't make her feel better about being the cause of everyone's suffering all because she didn't understand anything in the beginning.

Seeing the sadness still in her eyes, Goliath sighed before offering a talon hand to her, saying, "Let's go back inside."

Looking back up at him before looking toward his hand, Kagome steadily resting her own smaller white one in it before he helped her up and started to lead her inside again with Bronx following close behind.

As they stepped inside, none of them noticed a certain trickster watching the exchange between the clan leader and their new addition to the clan.

Puck couldn't help but grin at the excitement he felt. Not to mention at what would lie ahead of the miko-turned-Gargoyle when Oberon's children hear that she had resurfaced.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sometime later, after Goliath, Kagome, and Bronx returned inside to where the others were, everyone was silent when they saw Kagome. But Shippó broke the silence by standing and handed her the box he had with him. Kagome took it, though she was curious and confused as to what was inside.

The kitsune just smiled before answering her silent question, "It's a new Kimono, mother. I thought you would like something more decent to wear than the rags you have on from the final battle. Not to mention you look like you desperately need a shower… or even a nice soothing bath."

The corner of Kagome's lips lifted before she stepped up to her son before giving him a playful punch to his arm before saying, "You know me too well, kit."

Once Fox offered to take her to one of the bathrooms to get cleaned up, Shippó said that he'd be there in a bit to help her with the kimono. No doubt that it has a few moderations for her current form.

Fox left Kagome in peace as she showered, glad to get the dirty clothes off of her body. She sighed in bliss, loving the feel of the hot water on her wings. Kagome heard the door open and in Shippó walked. He sat on the toilet and held the kimono in his lap.

"You know...I am happy that you have become a gargoyle." He said softly.

"What?" Kagome asked softly, stopping her rinse, lather, repeat cycle.

"I'm happy." He repeated.

"Why?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Now… you can almost live as long as me. When I was a kit… I used to believe if you stayed in the past then I would grow without you and if I lived to the future, you may already be too old. Now… you can live as long as me and we can live together always with me protecting you and not the other way around."

The shower shut off and Kagome grabbed a towel. She wrapped her body and opened the misted shower door. "Shippó…" she whispered gently.

"I was grateful to you and Inuyasha for taking me in. If it weren't for you, I would have died. I was too young and just coming into my kitsune magic. I always felt indebted to you and now I can take care of you like a son should." He said gently.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her kitsune son, her wings coming to wrap and hook around them. "Shippó. Being here today is more then enough."

Shippó returned the embrace while burying his nose in her still wet hair and smelled butterscotch coconut from the shampoo she used. It was one of Shippó's favorite scents next to peaches and cream, Strawberry Vanilla, and Peppermint. After pulling out of his mother's warm gentle and strong embrace, Shippó decided to help her with the Kimono he made for her.

(Don't worry, Shippó supplies specifically made undergarments for Kagome)

After helping Kagome get her wings into the holes in the back of the kimono and such, the miko looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since she had awaken. She concluded that she looked no different than she did when she was human, other than the addition of her having gargoyle attributes.

Not to mention she noticed, other than her main of hair, she didn't have a bit of hair on her. But wasn't complaining. At least she didn't have to bother with shaving anymore.

But what made her breath caught in her throat was the sheer beauty of the kimono that Shippó made…

The kimono itself was silver with the sleeves reminding her of how Sesshoumaru's kimono sleeves were but in place of the red flowers were stray black butterflies. The obi was a blue with a swarm of black butterflies at each end. And what moderated it were the black pants that looked much like Sango's Taijya uniform with a hole for her tail, not to mention the skirt of the kimono was slit at the sides of her legs and slit in the back for her tail.

Kagome turned her kitsune son, hugging him while thanking him for such a beautiful kimono.

"Your welcome, mother. I felt you deserved something beautiful for when you woke up. And I was right when I felt that it would just enhance your beauty as a gargoyle." Shippó said softly before turn her around so he could brush her hair.

When he finished with Kagome's hair being dry, the miko had her hair pulled up in a messy bun that was help up by a sapphire butterfly hair comb.

Kagome and Shippo walked to the area in which everyone had gathered, Shippo holding her hand loosely in his. Goliath looked up as they entered and his breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning.

Brooklyn stood from his seated position and made his way towards her. Kagome blushed lightly when she saw him walk towards her.

"You look... wonderful." He stated softly.

Kagome blushed more and gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Goliath felt something angry stir within him. 'Jealousy?' he slightly wondered before shaking his head.

Shippó's voice broke his thoughts when he explained; "It's a bit of a moderation of the classic look on Japanese kimonos to help accommodate her form as a gargoyle. Not to mention it's more comfortable while in battle." He received a curious look from the younger members of the clan before the kitsune simply said, "More leg and tail room."

In a way, Brooklyn didn't care. Kagome looked more beautiful than Maggie and Angela put together in his eyes.

He once read a book in the castle's library that was about Japanese culture and he had wondered what the dresses would look like when a female gargoyle wore one. Kagome just gave a very stunning example… even more so since she was really a Japanese native.

A yawn broke out through the room. A sure sign of how tired Mrs. Higurashi was tired, same with Jí-chan by the looks of him dozing off and looking like he was about of fall out of his seat. With a little worry, Kagome made her way to the two before asking in Japanese, "_Mom, are you and Jí-chan okay?" _

"_Hai, Kagome-chan. It's just a bit late and we're not used to staying up so long and after such a long ride on Xanatos-sama's Jet." _

Kagome smiled in understanding and suggested they get some rest before turning to Xanatos and asked if they could stay for the night. With a nod, Xanatos agreed to let them stay as Hudson offered to take them to their rooms since the TV room was on the way.

Before letting her mother and grandfather retire, Kagome hugged them both goodnight, same with Souta since he decided to stay up a little longer to be with his sister. But Kagome refused to let her younger brother stay up so late, especially after such a long trip and told him to get plenty of rest. Souta was reluctant until his sister reassured him that she'd still be here the next night when he was rested enough to take an all-nighter.

When her human family disappeared down the hall with Hudson saying that he would see her again soon, Kagome gave a soft sigh before turning to Xanatos and thanking him for letting her family stay for a while.

"It's not a problem, Kagome. Since they are you family, they do have a right to stay and see you."

After thanking him again, Kagome asked if she could take a look around the castle by herself so she could get used to her new home away from home. Not to mention she had a lot to think about with what she should do now with her life as a gargoyle, even though it's already certain that she'll stay with Goliath's clan

Once Xanatos gave her permission with Sesshoumaru and Shippó deciding to take their leave and stay at a hotel that Shippó booked for them, Kagome hugged her son and older brother goodbye before she started exploring the castle on her own with Bronx following close behind, most likely wanting to give the miko some company.

With Xanatos and Fox leaving the room to turn in for the night, Goliath turned to the younger members of the clan suggested that, since Kagome was new to the clan and they spent most of their time getting to know her, their nightly patrol of the city could held off until tomorrow night when their new clan member was used to the castle.

Broadway and Angela headed to the kitchen to make something to eat for the clan while Lexington went to once of the computer rooms and Goliath made his way to the library.

Brooklyn though, decided to look for Kagome in case she got lost or was curious about any part of the castle even though Bronx was with her. This could give him a chance to get to know the new female a bit more.

* * *

3 pages done with this chapter so I hope it's enough to satisfy you guys. And I wrote this while having a bit of writer's block, so forgive me if it's seems a bit dull, but also thank Kagome Yuki Niwa for her help even though she had some writer's block as well.

Anyways, please review; it would be most appreciated. Suggestions and Ideas are more than welcome. But flamers with their flames are not because if you think you can write a story any better than I can, I'd really like to see. And if you can't, then you have no room to talk at all. Not to mention when the flamer leaves an anonymous name with no email, then that officially labels you a coward in my book. All in all, if you don't like this story, don't even bother coming back to read anymore of what I add.

As for the rest of my loyal and very loving readers, your encouragement as well as your generous words and compliments are great and they are what keep me writing and keep the ideas flowing.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated this in so long! I had other fics to update and had been working on 4 co-authored fics with DeathNoteMaker. And I had also wrote a few more stories that were new and one of a kind.

But again, sorry for the wait and I hope this satisfies you all.

Also, This chapter is not only dedicated this chapter to the men and women of the U.S. military and in memoriam to the tragedy of 9/11.

_**Chapter Ten**_

Kagome cursed in Japanese again while staring at the stone wall in front of her. This had been the third dead end she had come across in the last forty minutes. She also came to the conclusion that European castles were more maze-like than Japanese Castles.

She made a 'keh' sound- a habit she picked up from Inuyasha whenever he was annoyed- before going back the way she came to hopefully see one of Goliath's clan but was found by Brooklyn.

Kagome sighed frustrated, "Why do I tend to always get lost!" Bronx give a soft growl before she heard someone chuckle behind her, she turned and saw… Brooklyn, she thought his name was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that most feel the same when they try wandering the castle by their selves." Brooklyn would admit that their clan's new member was very beautiful and was a rare white skinned gargoyle. And her eyes… they were a much deeper blue than any sea he had seen.

Brooklyn had finally found her after looking through most of the halls of the castle. Passing one hall, he heard her voice along with Bronx's soft growls.

The new snow white skinned gargoyle sighed once again before replying, "I've never been in a castle like this and only been in the Japanese styled ones from home. And they're less maze-like than this."

"Yeah, it can be confusing at times for first timers in the castle before you get used to it." Brooklyn pointed out before offering, "How about I show you around the castle? So you can know which room is where…"

Kagome looked at him before giving a soft smile, "I'd like that. It would help a lot."

After taking her small, clawed, snow-white hand into his crimson one, Brooklyn led Kagome from the dead end hall to show her around with Bronx following behind. During the tour, the two started a comfortable conversation with Brooklyn telling Kagome of the castle's history and humorous events that had happened during the span of time he and his clan went through living in Manhattan. And Kagome told him of her experiences in the Feudal Era without any painful mentions of Inuyasha.

"So… what do you think of your new form? As a gargoyle, I mean…" Brooklyn asked, curious about Kagome's thoughts about being a gargoyle.

The snow white thought about for a moment before they walked by a mirror that was hung in the hall for decoration. When Kagome noticed it, she stopped in her tracks and looked at her reflection, the same she had seen after her shower earlier. Looking at the contours of her face in her refection as Brooklyn watched her, waiting for her answer.

Looking down at her now four-clawed pale white hands, she sighed before looking at her reflection again and answering Brooklyn's question, "To be honest… I don't know what to think or feel about being a gargoyle. I never thought that there would be a day that… someone would turn me into something… other than what what I was born as. And a part of me… wonders if this is what… you know who… saw before he… and what he may have thought after telling me to continue living…"

Brooklyn rested a hand on her shoulder, and tried to reassure her, "If you're thinking that there's a chance that he may have seen a monster… I don't think he did. Just someone he loved… and the painful thought of leaving her behind."

The miko gargoyle closed her eyes for a moment before looking to Brooklyn, giving a thankful but still slightly pained smile, resting a hand on the one he rested on her shoulder in thanks.

Suggesting they go outside for some fresh air, Brooklyn led Kagome to the courtyard of the castle, where she had first awakened; cming to the end of the tour. After walking to a ledge so allow Kagome to look over Manhattan from birds eye view, Brooklyn suggested, "How about we start on your first gliding lesson?"

"Gliding?" Kagome almost stuttered with her posture stiffening slightly.

"Yeah. If you're going be staying with us, you'll need to learn to use those wings sooner or later." Brooklyn said with a chuckle before noticing Kagome was tense, as she looked straight down at the streets below them. "Kagome…?"

"Huh?" Kagome brought her attention away from the streets below before turning to Brooklyn. With her reply, Brooklyn asked, "You okay? You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

Kagome winced a little, "Yeah… sorta. After falling off of my old demon companion, Kirara and being pushed off of high places, the fear of heights just developed on its own. I can't travel by air without somebody with me… or else I'll probably not move or just walk away."

Brooklyn laughed a little from her answer and when Bronx nudged Kagome's hand to have her pet him, "Well, you don't need to worry. I'll be right beside you… and I won't let you fall."

From a high tower of the castle, Goliath was looking over the city and the clouds that partially blocked his view of the city's lights before he heard Brooklyn's voice, as well as Kagome's from below at the courtyard. He watched them head to the edge and Kagome looking over the city, her bangs being blown from her face by the wind.

Long ago, he had heard of his clan having a snow-white gargoyle but they were born rarely within clans. He remembered an elder from his childhood being similar to Kagome but their hair was white as well with very light blue eyes; a complete albino. Even the membrane of his wings was completely white. But Kagome had dark raven hair with eyes being a deep blue and the skin membrane of her wings was blue-gray.

'the slight differences could be because of her being a priestess…' Goliath thought as he continued to watch Kagome talk with Brooklyn on the topic of teaching her to glide, the clan leader heard Hudson walk up to him from behind. "Keeping a close eye on the new lass?"

"She and Brooklyn came out after I was here." Goliath replied to his old friend, not taking his eyes off of the new addition of their clan as she blushed from something Brooklyn had said before she turned her attention to Bronx and started to pet him.

"Come on, Kagome. I'm sure you'll do fine. Gliding is really easy." Brooklyn's voice was heard, catching Goliath and Hudson's attention to see the crimson gargoyle on the ledge, holding out a hand to Kagome as Bronx barked in encouragement.

Kagome was looking over the ledge with her arms wrapped around her before stepping back and looked like she was about to walk away and then going back to the ledge again. It looked as if she was hesitant to jump off and try testing her new wings.

Hudson gave a hearty chuckle, "Like a hatchling hesitant to take her first test flight. Makes you remember the time when Demona used Puck to turn every human into a gargoyle and Elisa was turned into one herself."

"Yes, but Kagome is aware of her change. And she never had the chance to get used her gargoyle form since Naraku forced her into a stone sleep soon after the transformation."

"It could have been his last resort of try to destroy her, if he survived the battle. Taking her moment of weakness to kill her while she slept." Hudson pointed out as he and Goliath continued to watch Kagome going back and forth to and from the ledge; hesitating once she had her foot on the ledge before getting off and walking away a bit before trying again.

"_Iya da!" _They heard her yell before trying to make a run for it before Brooklyn caught her by the waist, laughing at how she was trying to run. "Kagome, it's okay. I said I was going to help you get over this fear by being right beside you until you confident enough to take off on your own."

Kagome looked at him with hesitance before looking to the ledge, "I don't know. I feel like I'm not ready. Every now and then, I still stumble from not being used to walking with a tail…"

At her pause and hesitance, Brooklyn changed his mind about teaching Kagome to fly early. "Okay. We'll do your first gliding lesson when you feel your ready."

The miko gargoyle gave him a thankful smile with her voiced thanks before turning her attention to the doorway leading inside the castle. Before Brooklyn asked what was wrong, Xanatos came out to the courtyard with Shippó and Sesshoumaru with him.

"Trying to take your first flight?" Xanatos asked.

"Yeah… but I can gather the courage to get of the ledge." Kagome replied uneasily as her tail twitched, reflecting her uneasiness.

Shippó's eyes became half lidded before he made his way to Kagome's side. The miko looked to him from the corner of her eye. After a pause, he asked, "Still scared of heights?"

"Shut up." Kagome muttered with a glare.

Xanatos chuckled at this, "I never thought that there would be a gargoyle who was afraid of heights. But then again, you were human before this all happened." At Kagome glare, he just continued to laugh before asking her to come inside so that he could talk to her a bit about some things while getting her something to eat.

Goliath and Hudson watched as the small group head inside the castle with Sesshoumaru beside Kagome, talking to her in low tones while Brooklyn went another way, saying that he was gonna head to the park for a late show as soon as Lexington, Broadway, and Angela came out saying their goodbyes with promises to be back before sunrise.

As Angela was about to take off, she turned to Kagome, "Kagome, do you want to come with us?"

The two elder gargoyles from above watched Kagome stop to look to Angela and the others before answering, "No thanks. Maybe another time."

"Okay. We'll bring you along next time." Broadway said before following the others to the skies and making their way to the park.

Kagome watched them as they disappeared off into the night before she sighed and glanced behind her, looking at her own wings. Goliath noticed this before Shippó came up to her and said, "You'll get the chance to use those wings in no time. Let's just get you settled in first before anything else."

With Bronx's barks of excitement with Kagome's smile, the small group headed inside again as Xanatos told Kagome that Broadway left some food for her before he left with the others.

Once they were inside, Hudson turned to Goliath and noticed a look in his eyes he hadn't seen since the clan leader and Demona were together all those years ago and he and Elisa agreed to stay friends. The old gargoyle smirked slightly at the thought of his former second becoming attracted to their new clan member.

But he also noticed that Brooklyn was drawn to Kagome but seemed a bit hesitant to try winning her affections, aside from the fact that he and Goliath didn't want her to feel rushed after losing her beloved to her enemy.

"Once she's settled in… will you help her adapt to her new life here?" Hudson asked Goliath.

"As clan leader, I will… and I'm sure the others will want to help out as well. Kagome was born human and doesn't know the ways of being a gargoyle. We'll do everything we can to teach her… even if there is a chance that there is a way for her to change back into a human." Goliath replied before making his way back into the castle for the library.

Tomorrow, Goliath decided to help their new friend and family member with her fear of heights and to teach her gliding with Brooklyn and the others present.

* * *

Sorry that the chapter seems short after a long time of not updating but once 9/11 was coming close and arriving, I wanted to update all fics that had a setting of New York City or within the New York state, so I decided to update this one, as well as "Vampire of The X-men" and "From the Well To the Sewers of New York".

This is my last update for the day and I'll try getting the next chapter of this fic along with others posted soon.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave some nice reviews and, if you guys would like to give some suggestions and ideas, please add them to your reviews, especially is they involve any encounters with villains, like Thailong, Demona, Macbeth, you name them. And even any allies, like Talon and his clan.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. This also goes with any songs that might be added.

AN: I'm glad that lots of people liked the last chapter, despite that it was short compared to my previous ones. I only hope everyone likes this chapter.

An explanation by Shippó, about Tengu and Gargoyles being similar, was put together after I took a look into the Ishimura Clan on Gargoyles Wiki and looking into actual info about Tengu in Japanese mythology.

As for name of Oberon's wife, I can't remember if it was "Titania" or "Tatiana". But I know it one of the two. I had finished up this chapter as I was without internet so I couldn't really go online and check.

And lastly, before everyone starts reading Chapter 11, I just want everyone to know that Chapter 8 was revised a bit. It might be best to reread it to not get confused by the mention of Kagome's choice of weapon I had put into Chapter 11.

Anyways, hope you enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The crackle sound of what sounded like electricity erupted throughout Avalon, followed by a cry of agony. Both sounds originated from the audience chamber of Castle Avalon where the island's Lord Oberon carrying out punishment on Puck while his Ladyship, Titania stood by her lord's side.

It was made clear that the trickster was no longer allowed to enter Avalon and was to forever remain in the human realm yet he had dared to return before Oberon and his wife.

Having enough of her husband hurting Puck any longer, Titania stepped up and rested a hand on Oberon's shoulder and calmly voiced a bit of reasoning, "Please, my lord, I'm sure there's a reason for Puck coming to Avalon. Let us hear what he has to say."

Not only able to resist whatever his Ladyship asked of him but also seeing her reasoning, Oberon stopped his torture on Puck. "This had better be worth coming back to Avalon without my consent Puck. What is it that you deemed important enough to ignore my decree of your banishment?" Oberon allowed the trickster time to compose himself after being on the receiving end of his attack.

Getting some oxygen back into his lungs and waiting for the pain of his lord's attacks to subside, Puck tried gathering his thoughts so he could give news of who the newest member of Goliath's clan was.

Five hundred years ago, the battle against the demon Naraku reached to the farthest spans of even Avalon as well as to what happened to the Priestess of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

The tales of the Half-demon's demise but most of all, what became of the Priestess became so big that even most of the males among Oberon's children had set out in search of her. And from what Puck remembered, even Oberon himself searched for her while he and Titania were still separated.

Once composed, Puck stood straight, keeping his grumblings to his self lest he wanted another strong electric current running through him again before speaking, "As a matter of fact, Lord Oberon, what word I bring is very important and concerns a very elusive being that was all the third race could talk about five centuries ago. You know? The one even you had searched for when you and her Ladyship were still divorced?"

"And what _elusive_ being are we talking about here?" Oberon asked, not in the mood for his trickster's guessing games. In the past, there had been times when even he had searched for certain creatures that had caught his attention, especially while he and Titania were still going through their separation and he had searched for temporary female companions that ranged from the innocent young human maiden caught off guard and alone to the beings of nature and the rare she-demons who knew of him and were happy to comply to his needs.

Knowing that Oberon was losing his patience, Puck internally sulked at the fun that was drained and answered, "I'm talking about the elusive and legendary Priestess who not only had a hand in defeating the Japanese half-demon Naraku but was also cursed with the form of one of the third race. And from what I also remember, before her curse and while she was still human, her power still caught the attention of all the boys under your rule, including you Lordship's… taking into account that her kind were almost distantly related to us in power."

Oberon raised a brow in curiosity, "You're talking about the guardian of Four Souls." Though this was more of a statement than a question, he continued, asking, "What of her?"

The Lord of the Fae did in fact remember when he too had searched for said priestess, wondering if her power was not just the exaggeration of both the humans and demons that either heard of her or had faced her and lived to tell about it. And even though his search started before the Battle for Naraku's demise, Oberon's desire to meet the little human grew when he heard word about her having a hand in defeating the half-demon.

"Well, it seems all this time, she was guarded and protected all these centuries by her human and demon friends. And it also seems that her original birth place was Tokyo, Japan somewhere in the early or mid 1980's." From there, Puck explained how Kagome ended up in the Feudal era of Japan to what exactly happened during the final battle. When it came to how Kagome was cursed, what she was turned into, and what her current location was, Oberon's curiosity peaked. His old fascination and desire to meet the female in question face to face returned.

He had no doubt that not only he, but some of his single male children as well, would gain back their desire to meet the priestess…

'Maybe even find her as a suitable life partner…'

xoxoxo

Away from Avalon, back in Manhattan, Kagome was able to go into a light conversation with Xanatos about certain things in the castle while enjoying her son's company as well as Sesshoumaru's after getting something to eat. Earlier, Kouga left so that he could get back to work and cover for Elisa a bit as she went to talk to Goliath for a bit before going back to work herself.

During the conversation, while sitting in one of the many common rooms of the castle, Xanatos mentioned, "I'm surprised that Mr. Taisho suggested that you stay here in New York with Goliath's clan and not take you back home with him so that you could meet the gargoyles there."

"Wait… there are gargoyles in Japan? Where?" Kagome asked, now very curious.

"If I remember correctly, Angela and Goliath mentioned that they are in Ishimura. They had been the best-kept secret in all of Japan. Plus, the town of Ishimura is a small and pretty rural town so not many outsiders know of their existence."

After Xanatos' reply, Sesshoumaru spoke, "I never heard of anything about live gargoyles living in Japan. Although I had heard rumors that there were Tengu spotted in a rural town… I never took them into consideration since Tengu rarely leave the mountains and go anywhere near any human establishments."

"Well, Goliath said that they had been around since the Feudal Era… but I'm guessing neither Kagome, yourself, or any of your other demon friends had even seen Gargoyles. Despite that Japan's Feudal era was five hundred years ago."

"Yeah… but even during my travels in hunting for the jewel shards and Naraku, I don't think I've come across any Gargoyles in Japan." Kagome answered, fascinated yet surprised that she had never seen any like Goliath's clan or herself.

Shippó, who was quiet until now, added, "but in the end, it's not really surprising, since almost every culture in the world has their own version of Gargoyles. For the Japanese, most of the characteristics from the term 'Tengu' are a description for gargoyles in Japan… although the part with the long nose may be exaggerated a bit."

With a brow raised in curiosity, Xanatos asked, "Oh? How so?"

The kitsune gave his reply as Goliath and Hudson walked in, "Tengu, in appearance are winged beings that also have long noses and, in Buddhism, were held as disruptive demons and harbingers of war. But as time passed, their image was gradually softened to them being protective but still dangerous spirits that live within the forests and mountains of Japan in the olden days. Their image as winged demonic creatures is not that far from a gargoyle, most especially Karasu Tengu, from what I've concluded after meeting Brooklyn."

"Karasu Tengu?" Xanatos asked, turning his gaze to Kagome as Goliath and Hudson made them selves known.

After a nod of greeting to Goliath and the elder, Kagome answered, "It's a Crow version of the general term of Tengu, but instead of a long nose, they're winged with a beaked face, much like a crow. And I can understand what Shippó's saying. Say that if it was still the Sengoku era, when demons were still known to humans, Brooklyn would be labeled a Karasu Tengu because of his beak… but his wings and tail would confuse them since Karasu Tengu are knowbn to have raven feathers for their wings and tail. But none the less, a Tengu still, all the same."

"Yes, Kai- the leader of The Ishimura Clan- mentioned something like that, as well as they often taught bushido to humans." Goliath added, remembering what the fellow clan leader told him on his and the others (Angela, Elisa, and Bronx) first night in Ishimura after Avalon sent them there.

Nodding in agreement, Shippó added, "Yeah, there had been belief of Tengu being the ones to have taught the very first samurai warrior before it was introduced to some lords who wished for armies in times of war."

When it looked like Kagome was about to make a reply, Hudson, who was silent until now, had spoken, "As interesting as all this is, I say we better make our way outside. Dawn is approaching."

This made the miko gargoyle looked to one of the windows to see the once night sky slowly brightening. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, she saw Sesshoumaru look at her before giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

As they were heading outside, Kagome couldn't help but worry about turning to stone again. She knew the spell of her long stone sleep was broken but she was still hesitant about turning to stone again and worried that she might not be able to wake up again.

'Please let this all not be an elaborate dream to torture me further…' she inwardly begged to any god that was willing to listen.

Looking over his shoulder, Goliath saw the worry in his new clan member's eyes and wondered what could be wrong. Once they were outside, he asked, "Kagome? What is wrong?"

"Huh? Oh… it's just…" the human miko turned gargoyle paused in her line of thought before asking, "How long… does a gargoyle normally sleep?"

It was when they had reached the tower that Goliath understood the reason behind the question. The young female behind him was abruptly changed into a gargoyle and cursed to an eternal stone sleep, never having the chance to get use to her gargoyle body and learn the things that came natural to gargoyles so she had no idea about what's considered a normal stone sleep for a gargoyle. "A gargoyle only sleeps during daylight hours. The start of our sleep is when the sun rises and ends when the sun sets completely."

"So it's only for twelve hours… give or take…" Kagome muttered as she followed the Goliath and Hudson to the ledge of the tower as the trio and Angela had glide in from their night out in the city.

The first to see her was Brooklyn before he had touched down. "Kagome! Hey, how was your first night in the castle?"

While the crimson gargoyle was out with his brothers, he couldn't help but be a little worried even though he was certain that she wouldn't really be lonely with her family and Goliath, Hudson, and Bronx still within the castle. He and the others really wanted the snow white gargoyle to come with them.

"I was quite comfortable, Thank you, Brooklyn. Sesshoumaru, Shippó, and Xanatos-san kept me company." Kagome smiled, touched to see that the crimson seemed to have been worried about her adjusting to her new life on her first night.

Angela then spoke, over hearing Kagome's reply to Brooklyn, "That's good. Brooklyn and the rest of us were a bit worried that you would be lonely on your first night."

As Kagome was about to answer her, she heard a familiar yawn before she turned around to see her grandfather walking out into the open. His gate a bit slower and slightly unsteady compared to the last time she had seen her grandfather.

"Jí-chan…"

Making her way to the elderly man who had been the only father-like figure in her life, Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders to steady him while asking, _"What are you doing up so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be resting some more?" _

Jí-chan just smiled at her while reassuring, _"I'm fine, Kagome. I just wanted to be here as support and a reminder that you will wake up again. And don't worry, I've always awakened with the sun." _

Despite her grandfather's words of reassurance, Kagome couldn't help but feel that something was a little off; something about her grandfather seemed different from before her last trip through the well. Yes, he had aged a bit more and looked more tired than before… but something in his eyes and aura told her that it was something else.

Something she couldn't put her finger on but knew she had seen in many elderly folk in the Sengoku, Kaede included before Kagome went off to help fight Naraku…

'When the elderly were growing weak with their age…' she thought before realization started to dawn her, 'and their time is slowly running short…'

Remembering that she had been MIA from her family's lives for eight years made Kagome realize how long her grandfather must've held on to life just to see her awake again. Eight year before, he was only in his mid-eighties and now he was almost pushing his early nineties.

With this in mind and how long her grandfather waited and would most likely be willing to wait just for her awakening, Kagome fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around her grandfather's torso while resting her head against his shoulder, faintly hearing the old man's old but still strong heartbeat.

Jí-chan smiled softly before wrapping his arms around his granddaughter, speaking softly, _"I remembered the last time you clung to me like this… it was after you had come home from your very first trip to the past. Your mother and I had thought you had gone missing or ran away even though Souta kept telling us that you were pulled into the well. After you had seemed to realize that you were finally home, you threw yourself into my arms, crying about you had been so scared that you would never be able to come home." _

The memory made Kagome smile. She had remembered that evening. After barely dodging an attack from Yura of the Demon Hair, she had fell into the well only to wake up and realize that she was back home, with Jí-chan and Souta looking down at her with a flashlight. She also remember how relieved and happy she was that she was able to come home and the dam suddenly broke, releasing all her bottled up fears as she clung to her grandfather.

After she pulled away from him Jí-chan rested both hands on her cheeks and reassured, _"I'll be here this evening when you wake up." _

"_Hai… I'll be waking up tonight." _Even though she said this, she turned to Xanatos before asking with uncertainty, "I will be waking up tonight… right?" And as if they were wondering the same thing, Sesshoumaru and Shippo also turned to the brunette man who played a hand at helping awake their miko.

Xanatos, as well as the gargoyles, gave an upturn of their lips before he answered, "Since the breaking of the sleep spell was successful, aside from the results being a bit delayed, I doubt that she'll be turning to stone permanently again… unless she wanted to relocate to northern Alaska, where they have very long daylight hours."

With an amused chuckle at that humorous suggestion, Kagome stood and made her way to the other gargoyles who were now her new family. Stepping up to where Goliath said she was welcomed to make her spot, the miko turned gargoyle was about to awkwardly get into a position before Sesshoumaru stopped her.

Goliath watched as the new member of his pack looked to her demon brother before the pale haired male reached into his suit jacket and brought out was looked to be a pair of metallic folded fans. At seeing the white female gargoyle's curious eyes, Sesshoumaru flicked one of the fans open at the 'shink' of metal to reveal that each layer of the fan was, in fact, a smooth blade that was sharp, slightly long, and curved at the tips.

The clan leader heard Kagome almost gasp at the sight of the obvious weapon and saw the amazement in her deep blue eyes before she accepted the open fan and its closed twin. Goliath knew he had seen fans be used as weapons, especially after his encounter where Avalon had taken him, Eliza, Angela, and Bronx to Japan and they had met the Ishimura clan.

But the fans he had seen used as weapons generated electricity and didn't have lethal blades like the ones Kagome was given.

"These fans will only be temporary until I can schedule a time to start teaching you how to use the sword that I commissioned Toutousai to forge for you or even have your old fans imported to here." Sesshoumaru said, sounding pleased that his gift to his sister had in fact pleased her preference in weapons, even if they were temporary until one or both of the weapons he mentioned were brought to Manhattan.

"You mean the same sword you said that was to be my second close-range weapon at the final battle?" Kagome asked, looking up from the fans in her hands.

Once her training with the stoic lord and Sango was completed, Sesshoumaru had once said that he was going to request Toutousai to forge a sword for her but when he was about to commission the sword, one of Sesshoumaru's scouts received word about Naraku's impending attack on Kaede's village for the final battle, the Daiyoukai had the demon sword smith postponed the forging of the sword and requested for Toutousai to preserve not only the Daiyoukai's fang but also some of Kagome's blood that would make it possible for the miko to be compatible with the blade.

But unfortunately, even after Toutoutsai had finished making the sword, Kagome was never able to use it in battle, let alone test it or see it after transforming into a gargoyle and forcing her into a stone sleep.

At her question, Sesshoumaru nodded, "Once you are settled and I'm able to move to the US for a couple years, we will start making plans to pick back up on your training."

With a nod, Kagome took her position with the others when Goliath announced that the sun was approaching. Seeing the others, as well as Goliath, fall into fierce and frightening poses that reminded her of what she had seen in photos of gothic architecture. Pushing aside the hesitance and the sure embarrassment of doing a pose, Kagome flicked open her second bladed fan and dropped into the proper stance to use them as the sun peeked over the horizon, and her flesh turned to stone once more.

The miko gargoyle's form was that of both strength and grace of a female warrior. Her wings frozen in stone behind her as her tail was curved to keep her new body balanced in the battle-ready stance meant for the fans in her claws. Morning sun glistened along the sharp edges of her fans' blades and the marble-like stone of her stone form.

"Even after all the times I've watched them turn to stone or wake from their sleep, I never get tired of the sight." Xanatos said as the sun rose higher. He only wished he could see Kagome's sleeping form from the front rather than behind since he felt that she would be a sight to behold.

Sighing as he stood next to Jí-chan, Shippó spoke, "Well, I guess we should start hunting for houses or condos within New York and make plans to move within the states for a while. Not to mention we'll have to start making arrangements to get Kagome's sword and original fans into the country."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru agreed before turning to Xanatos, and asked, "Will it be all right to allow Kagome's family to stay within your home?"

Turning his attention away from Kagome's frozen stone form to Sesshoumaru, Xanatos reassuring, "Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Mr. Améryuu are more than welcome to stay as long as they like. And you, Shippó, and any others she knows are welcome to visit any time of the night."

_**There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo**_

The sound of a ringtone could be heard, making Jí-chan and Xanatos look around curiously while Sesshoumaru looked at Shippó with a deadpanned look. The Daiyoukai knew it wasn't his cell phone because he never set a ringtone for any caller IDs… aside from using a song or three from Within Temptation for whenever Souta called.

_**I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue**_

The kitsune looked sheepish as all eyes looked to him before he reached for his cell phone. With the ringtone, he knew that it was his mate, considering she was the one who set the ringtone with her caller ID.

Flipping the phone open, Shippó answered, _"Morning Sweetie!" _

"_Don't be 'Morning Sweetie" me! Where are you?" _Sounded the voice of his lovely mate of almost four hundred years, her voice reflecting her not only her anger of him not coming to their hotel room at all during the night, but also her worry of him not calling her to tell him where he was at.

As Shippó apologized to his mate with a sheepish grin, Sesshoumaru noticed Xanatos's curiosity answered his silent question, "His wife. Shippó never called her before coming here or even stopped by their hotel room to check in with her."

Nodding in understanding, Xanatos continued to listen despite he didn't understand Japanese. 'I'm going to have to learn the language since most of our guests have it as a first language.' After this thought and internally making arrangements to have Owen get a language program for him, Xanatos suggested, "How about we head inside for breakfast while we leave him to take his call privately."

"I believe that would be wise… fore I do not desire to listen to this lovers squabble…" Sesshoumaru said in agreement before asking Jí-chan to come inside the castle to meet with his family but also have some breakfast before starting their day.

With the kitsune alone, Shippó did his best to calm his mate before answering her question of his location, _"I'm at the top of the Eerie Building, love. Remember when I told you that Souta-oji had found someone who could help awaken my mother?" _

After a pause from the other end, the kitsune heard the female answer in realization, _"Ah, yes… I remember. How did it go? Did taking her there work?" _

Shippó gave a soft chuckle before answering, ecstatic, _"Believe it or not… it actually did! And to make it even better, there are gargoyles living here as well that used to be under the same spell. Oká-san won't be lonely in her new form and can start over with a new life if we can't find a way to make her human again." _

From the other end, Shippó's mate smiled, happy that her beloved's mother- her mother-in-law was finally away. She had heard many a great things about her, including her part in the final battle and what had happened to her. There wasn't a single day that she didn't notice how much her mate missed his mother whenever he talked about her to their kids whenever they ask for a story about their grandmother.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard her mate say, _"Once I'm certain she's all settled and used to her new surroundings and such, I'll definitely set up a date to bring you and the kids to meet her. I know she's going to so happy to meet you guys." _

"_Well, until then, we'll be waiting. Now… can you come back to the hotel room? Because of my worry, I hadn't had that much sleep and Kasumi was sad that you weren't there to tuck her in or even kiss her or her soon-to-be born sibling goodnight." _

"_I'll be right there for breakfast, love. I was just so happy and excited that Oká-san was awake that I forgot to call you to tell you where I was."_

After that with a few other words exchanged, Shippó hung and started to make his way inside but not before looking back at his mother who was asleep but not permanently so with a smile on his face. 'I'm glad you're okay Oká-san… I'll keep my word and always protect you. Until tonight, sleep safely…'

And with that, Shippó continued his trek inside to notify Sesshoumaru and Xanatos that he'd be take his leave for the day but would be returning that night to visit his mother again.

* * *

Finally, I'm finished with this. I know it had been a VERY long time since I last updated this fic but unfortunately for me, I've got no cable (bare minimum of TV), and my desktop has no internet connection. I would use my dad's laptop but my time on it has been reduced greatly. But without internet on my desktop, I'm gonna do my best to update my older fics, like my GetBackers xover and also my Lord of The Rings xover, and maybe even get a few oneshots completed.

Until then, bare with me since the holidays had been very hectic. After this, just keep a lookout for any updates from my older fics and maybe even a new installment to my Oneshot series "Lovers of a Miko".

For those curious of what song I used for Shippó's ringtone, it's "Stuck like Glue" by Sugarland. XD I couldn't resist using this song, especially with how sweet it sounded and the music video for it was just hilarious. XD

Anyways, I don't accept flames since they can be hurtful and are the cause of potential writers quitting writing altogether. If you got nothing nice to say, don't bother leaving anything behind and find something else that would be more to your liking.

Reviews with words of encouragement and simple comments are appreciated. If it's about my grammar and/or spelling, I apologize ahead about that since I have no beta and have no desire to hire one since I can't seem to find one that will get back to me. And if the reviews have ideas and/or suggestions, those are more than welcome.


End file.
